Solar and Lunar
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Two kingdoms under war with the most unexpected of kingdom leaders. Will this war rage on until all or one side is killed? Will it come to an end of peace to allow both kingdoms live on in peace? Why are these two kingdoms at war in the first place? Warning: Yuri, Yaoi, violence, some gore and rated T for safety. First AN has a little information note about this story.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

A long long time ago there once was a beautiful kingdom that ruled over the land.

This kingdom was called Badu.

There lived a single royal family sitting at the top keeping the peace and harmony about this mighty kingdom.

…..

Then the current rulers passed away leaving the kingdom in the hands of their children who took their parents places.

However this ended up not turning out as well as everyone had hoped…

…

"Things have changed." The moon god says to himself. "Since the very start of everything…." He looks down as he leans over a map with his hands gripping the edges of the table the map is attached to. "So much so….. However. This does not change anything. You are still an enemy and we will win." His eyes narrow as they rest upon the enemies territory. "You'll see."

AN:

This is actually the second version of this story.

If the first version is completed then I will post it but for now this is the only version that is going to be posted.

Hope you enjoy.

Kaoru.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one:

Sunbeams leak through the gap in the curtains coming to land upon Haruhi's eyes.

She groans as this causes her to begin to awaken with her shutting her eyes tightly. She blinks open her eyes in irritation as the sunbeams refuse to move making her squint at the spotlight like bright light shining in her eyes. She rolls over with eyes half open only to smile as her lesbian lover Renge is sleeping so peacefully. She reaches over and brushes a stray strand of hair out of her lover's face lovingly.

Renge just shifts a small bit before settling back down to just lying there.

Haruhi smiles a little more at this then she gets up only to head to go begin make some breakfast for the two of them. She can't help but peer outside one of the windows on the way to the kitchen where the sunbeams won't hurt her eyes. "It's a great day to be in the Solar Kingdom." She comments before continuing on her way to the kitchen to make breakfast.

….

"The Lunar Empire is peaceful today." Hunny mummers to himself.

There is a few moments of silence before Hunny gets up only to head out of his room holding Usa-chan securely in his arms.

Hunny comes into Mori's room and goes to the bed where the other is sleeping. He crawls onto it then settles over top of the blankets curling up like a dog next to Mori. He is soon asleep as well.

...

Tamaki opens his eyes only to blink at the sunlight streaming through his window that doesn't have the curtains closed but luckily none of the beams are hitting his eyes. He rolls over with a heavy sigh. "Another day…. Just like last week….. And last month…." He stops himself there with another heavy sigh.

…

Kyouya lays there on his back staring at his ceiling. He earlier placed his glasses on his nightstand before he settled on his bed. "It's empty….. Cold and empty….."

….

Mori blinks sleepily then senses Hunny behind him as he is laying on his side. He rolls over and as if subconscious he grabs a spare blanket only to gently put it over Hunny's sleeping form making sure to not cover the head then he just lays back down going back to sleep.

…

Renge blinks open her eyes to half way only to be greeted by a very delicious smell in the air that floods her senses alerting her to its presence. She sniffs the air happily even closing her eyes for a few moments truly taking in this quite good smell. She opens her eyes half way with a knowing look. She gets out of bed then heads down to the kitchen only to stop to lean in to peer around the corner into the kitchen to confirm her lover is indeed cooking pancakes. She knew it!

….

Kaoru looks around himself as he walks. He examines his surroundings as he walks without taking even a moment to pause. He ends up stopping then turning around heading off to a specific destination.

…

Hikaru walks through a hallway with his head slightly down as he walks away from a door that is now closed but he raises his head when he enters a specific room by going through the door at the opposite side of the hall. "I hope today will be a peaceful day." He says only to himself.

Only to sigh softly before speaking under his breath.

"But I can only hope that it will be a peaceful day today."

…

Heavy footsteps sound as the owners of the feet quickly run by towards their destination.

One man signals for them to _Go! Go! Go!_ Which causes the others to pick up the pace along with the one man.

As they get closer to their destination the man signals for them to slow down in which they follow the command.

The man stays in the lead peering around trees as he approaches them before moving around the trees while the ones behind him continue to follow his lead and command.

Suddenly the man raises a fist that silently yells at everyone _STOP!_

The group slows to a stop while staying behind the one man and they tense ready for whatever may jump out at them at any moment.

The man lowers his fist and he peers around a tree while also peering over a bush. His eyes scan the area slowly going from one side to the other almost like a security camera panning around to cover a larger area than those standstill ones. He continues this for a few minutes.

The air all around them is tense and heavy with the suspense and anticipation of what might happen in who knows when.

The rising sun casts it's bright light onto the world like a flashlight is being shined onto the world to get rid of the darkness of the night.

As the sun continues to rise it brings more of its light down onto the world.

The people ready to jump at the any second command.

The man feels more and more tense as the seconds tick by…. Then…. He becomes fixated upon something he spots. He raises a hand slightly but this time in the opposite of a fist as he makes sure that what he is watching can't really see the hand but people behind him can.

The people behind tense even more so than before as it almost makes them wonder how they could have become anymore tense than they were before but none of them dwell on it for longer than a few seconds to let the thought cross their minds as they pay attention to the man with the raised hand.

There are a few tense moments that hang in the air then the man slowly curls his hand into a fist.

The group charges with a loud cry including the man who lowers his hand to where he needs it to be.

What they are charging at gets ready.

A clash like a roar of thunder booms.

AN:

Sorry about all the parts in this first chapter. I promise that it will not remain like this.

Hope you are enjoying.

Reviews are awesome and flamers will be used to make cake!

Kaoru.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two:

Tamaki strolls through the town around the time of the afternoon. He is wearing black sweat pants with a dull grey pull over hoodie. His hands are slipped in his pocket that is on the front of the pull over hoodie while the hood of the pull over hoodie is not over his head. He slightly looks around himself mostly as if he just doesn't care but wants to look anyways.

Haruhi had been going shopping with Renge for some items they need when she spots Tamaki. "Tamaki….." She says quietly to herself. She watches as he walks past without acknowledging her or possibly not seeing her.

Renge is checking something out at the farmers market like store that the two are at right now so she doesn't see Tamaki stroll on past.

"It almost seems like yesterday when Tamaki lost that light within himself." Haruhi sighs to herself then she turns back to Renge knowing that there isn't really much that they can do currently.

Everyone is doing everything they can though there is only so much they can do for him but it's ultimately up to Tamaki to come around.

Though people are beginning to actually believe that it is true that Tamaki may never truly recover ever.

Tamaki leaves feeling down and goes to a hill not far outside of the kingdom. He begins climbing it and as if subconsciously he removes his hand from his pocket to swing as he climbs the hill. He gets to the top then looks around himself.

The only thing outside of the home of the kingdom is the country land that still is in the kingdom's territory and just the farms along with the farmers homes.

The farms stick close to the edge of the kingdom's home leaving the rest of the land to be country side wilderness still left under the control of the kingdom.

Tamaki plops down to sit where he was standing at the top of the hill as he just stares out over the land as far as his eyes as can see. He remains silent as he just seems to observe the land laid out before him. "Why…?" His hands clench into fists as his eyes begin to become watery. "Why?" His jaw clenches. "Why!?" His eyes release some tears as they fall down his face slowly escalating into him crying heavily with his hands shooting up, no longer in fists, to cover his face as he sobs with his watery eyes scrunched closed tightly. "WHY!?" He stays there for a while crying to himself until he finds himself slightly choking on some dry sobs for a few seconds. He wipes his eyes with a sniffle here and there. He refuses to look up as he stares downward even as he gets to his feet only to turn his back to the country side and he heads back into the kingdom's home.

After all he might as well head back to his house he no longer calls home since home is where the heart is.

He is quite thirsty now but doesn't feel up to talking to anyone at this time.

Lucky for him a store just put out small cups of free samples of tea or juice that the store was selling.

He goes over to it and grabs one cup of light pink juice before walking away. He drinks it, tasting the sweet melon like flavor, rather quickly as he feels a little better now that he has some more fluid in him as well as moister in his mouth. He heads on his way to his place throwing the empty cup into a trash can that is in an alley behind a house as he is passing through the alley. He continues on with his hands back in his pocket with head down until he reaches his house in which he looks up to make sure he doesn't walk into a strangers place then he unlocks the door heading inside. He shuts the door behind himself and leans against it with a sigh. "I'm just not me….. I am not me without….. Him….. My dearest beloved. So beautiful….."

Time ticks by as he stays there with his mind flooding of times he had with the one he loves more than anything.

…

"Go down you moon loving freak!"

Another clash sounds after such harsh words are spoken as weapons clash together that are a part of the melody of war.

"Never! You sun lovers are nothing but hot heads!"

"How dare you!" The solar Kingdom soldier snarls and raises his sword to strike the Lunar Empire soldier.

Their swords clash once again.

…..

Doors burst open making Hikaru look up.

A guard rushes inside. "News from the east!" She says only to quickly bow. "Your majesty."

"What is it?" Hikaru asks calmly.

"The Lunar Empire soldiers were found and now they are fighting against the soldiers that were sent to check the border." The guard reports as she remains bowed.

Hikaru bites his bottom lip at this news as the guard isn't looking. "How is it going?" He asks in a calm voice releasing his lip.

"They are outnumbered." The guard responds.

"Send more soldiers. Try to outnumber them and push them back to their own land. But do not follow them into their territory." Hikaru says standing tall.

"Yes your majesty." The guard then gets up with a look of determination mixed with loyalty and rushes off.

Hikaru sighs letting himself slump a little once he is alone once again. "Today isn't going to be peaceful after all. The Lunar Empire has clashed once again with us." He says after the sigh. "But the past in the past so we will not hold back." He says straightening once again as he slowly blinks making his expression change to determination instead of disappointed. "We will win because we will not just give a victory to our opponent."

…..

"The sun god has spoken! To battle! We are to get the moon soldiers to retreat! We must help our outnumbered comrades!"

The soldiers that were hanging out in that room cheer in response as they grab their weapons they put down while waiting for a command or for something to happen. They quickly follow the one that came to get them as they race out to join the battle.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three:

"Haha! Who's the loser now?" A Lunar Empire soldier laughs at the Solar Kingdom soldier that is on the ground obviously defeated looking up at the other.

A battle cry makes them turn and see help for the Solar Kingdom.

This makes the Lunar Empire soldier clench his teeth with a growl.

They are the ones that are out numbered now.

The Lunar Empire soldier looks at his comrades.

Though a few have minor injuries they look determined to the oncoming back up.

He turns and raises his sword. "Fight!"

The other Lunar Empire soldiers cheer only to prepare to fight the soldiers coming and pretty quickly the Solar Kingdom back up clashes with them.

The Lunar Empire soldier who is the leader as he gave the command to continue fighting swings his sword at the Solar Kingdom soldier he has clashed with.

There is a clanging sound as their swords clash against each other since the Solar Kingdom soldier swung her own sword up to block the attack.

"Just because you are a girl doesn't mean I'll go easy on you." The Lunar Empire soldier tells the other with a smirk on his face.

The Solar Kingdom soldier smirks back. "I'd be pretty upset with you if you did hold back for poor little me." She responds.

They pull their swords away only to swing at each other as their swords clash again.

The Lunar Empire soldier takes a step back the swings his sword in an under hand kind of swing.

The Solar Kingdom soldier moves her own sword to block the attack only to get a hit on the leg where there is no armor since the armor is all designed for good movement capabilities. "Ah." She gasps then she takes a step or two to the side to move away to dodge another swing before swinging herself in a diagonal line.

The Lunar Empire soldier swings his sword to block and achieves it but the Solar Kingdom soldier moves quickly and strikes a part of the Lunar Empire soldier's arm where there is no armor. He gasps at this. "Why you." He growls only to notice that the others are starting to be pushed back as they are now outnumbered by quite a bit with about two seeming to come help the one he is fighting. He clenches his teeth in anger but knows that first of all they are on Solar Kingdom land and that the moon god would be upset if he let people die in a fight they know they will lose.

As long as they did their best right now it's ok unless it is to defend their own land in this war since it is very important.

After all both sides have both fought in each other's territory since it's a war and every time they fight in their own territory it's win or die trying.

"Fall back!" He calls.

The other Lunar Empire soldiers turn for a moment before giving glares to the Solar Kingdom soldiers then they hurry off back to their kingdom's land.

The Lunar Empire soldier looks to the female. "Don't think you've won. We will be back and we will win this war. You only won this tiny fight." He then rushes off to join his comrades.

….

Kaoru walks up to the alter where people can come over to make some prays as well as worshiping to give their Moon God a little more power. He stops in front of it and looks to the stand.

Instead of the cross it's a beautiful crescent moon on a stand.

"We come back with news!" Someone calls rushing into the alter room.

Kaoru remains silent as he watches the crescent moon imagining how it looks when they open the roof to allow moonlight to fall upon the alter to allow the boost in power have a little extra boost.

After all the sun and the moon respectively give the Sun God and Moon God them their power when they are born.

The person goes to Kaoru then quickly bows. "Please forgive any interruption. I come with news from the battle."

"Yes?" Kaoru says expectantly as he turns to face the person.

The person bows his head and glances down slightly. "I'm sorry but the battle was unsuccessful in our favour."

Kaoru hums in thought and turns so his back is facing the man. "I see. Any bad injuries?"

"They don't appear to be lethal as far as I could tell." The man responds.

"We will recover for now but that does not mean we will slack off on our duty to keep our enemy from entering our land." Kaoru says slightly turning his head to slightly look over his shoulder with his hands linked behind his back. His eyes almost appear to be hidden in shadows cast from his bangs. "We will win this war in the end do you understand me?"

"Yes." The man nods. "Loud and clear. We are ready to follow your orders to victory."

"Then go!" Kaoru spins around waving a hand out to gesture what he is saying while his eyes are no longer in any darkness.

"Yes sir!" The man salutes then rushed off to do as told.

As the man runs off Kaoru lowers his hand to his side.

"Don't you dare think you are wining." He says to no one as he is currently alone. "Because we will win in the end. Just you wait and see just how powerful we are when the right time comes. For now we'll let you play your game of small petty fights."

…

"Was the Moon God's reaction well?" A female asks a male.

"Better than I thought it would go." The male replies. "I thought he would be much more angry about the defeat."

"Well I don't think we need to worry. As long as we recover strong and do everything we possibly can to win this war to show those stupid sun loving people who the real winners are and will be!" The female replies as she stands tall.

The male smiles and nods with fierce determination and loyalty shining within his eyes. "Yes! Yes! I agree with every last word! We will win this war!"

The female returns the smile.

Soon the smiles turn to serious faces.

"How is the recovery going?" The male asks.

"We're still in the process of it." The female says. "But we should be done soon and be able to assess how bad the damage was as well as be able to estimate how many soldiers will be ready as soon as possible."

"It's a start." The male says slightly looking thoughtful.

The female nods and the two head to check on how the process is going.

…..

Kyouya steps out of his house closing the door behind himself as the night approaches. He sees a few stores opening as people here are now awakening. "Maybe a walk will help me right now." He turns away and heads towards a way to towards the country side. He wanders along through the country side when he reaches it only to pause by a dense forest and looks up to the sky allowing there to be no glare on his glasses. "The moon sure is bright tonight." He mummers to no one. "The moonlight is quite beautiful though." He lowers his head letting the glare return and he continues walking deciding to go as far as he wants to then to return.

Of course he'll need to be alert for any enemies that might be trying to sneak in to steal the land.

He makes it to the border only to stop to stare out to the Solar Kingdom's land. "I wonder if the feeling's mutual….." He wonders to himself as he thinks about the one thing he misses the most.

After a bit he turns and heads off back to home.

Unknowingly that if he had stayed there for a good while he could have found out the answer to his question.

AN:

I'm sorry I am late on updating! I am working on Halloween special stories and I am hoping I can get three stories done for Halloween though I might only post two Halloween stories.

The three I'm hoping to finish are for Criminal minds, Death note and Ouran High school host club. Though I might only finish the Death note one and the Ouran one. Not quite sure yet.

Anyways. I hope you are enjoying this story either way.

Reviews are awesome and flamers will be used to make cookies!

Kaoru.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter four:

Tamaki has decided to take another walk not really having much to do when he can't sleep. He does admit that it is a nice night today as it almost seems to be peaceful in the world under the moons soft light.

But this time he has decided to walk farther than last time.

He stops when he reaches his destination and stares out ahead of himself.

A soft breeze flutters by making his blonde hair swish slightly.

"I wonder…." He whispers to himself as if letting the soft spoken words mix within the air of the breeze. "I wonder if maybe one day things will change…. Then maybe…. Just maybe….. I can once again see him." He falls silent for a few moments only to sigh. "Who am I kidding….." He turns away and heads back the way he came with his head down. "There's no way my dream could ever come true….." He makes it back as the sun begins to rise but he goes straight home not wanting to deal with anyone today.

…..

Haruhi is up early today though she isn't sure why. She quietly gets out of bed deciding to make some breakfast before Renge awakens. She decides to make pancakes from scratch and opens the fridge to start gathering the ingredients.

Awhile later she is softly humming to herself so she doesn't notice when Renge walks into the entrance area of the kitchen.

Renge smiles and goes over to the other female wrapping her arms around the brunette. "Good morning." She says as Haruhi pauses to look back to her.

"Good morning." Haruhi greets back.

….

Hikaru looks to the alter he is standing in front of.

It has a beautiful sun on a stand instead of a cross since it's the Sun God's alter.

He closes his eyes with a soft sigh. "It almost seems like yesterday." He says quietly to himself. "That it happened." He adds lowering his head slightly before opening his eyes to a little below half way as he remembers that specific day before the war began.

Flashback:

Things are pretty peaceful in the kingdom of Badu.

The kingdom being ruled by Hikaru and Kaoru who are known as the Sun God and the Moon God.

…. However….. Things weren't going to stay peaceful…

Hikaru smiles happily as people come over to talk to him as he and Kaoru decided to step out of the castle to check on how things are looking for their subjects as best as they can, themselves.

Kaoru hangs back a little and watches as this happens. He is very quiet while Hikaru laughs and smiles with some subjects.

It had become obvious that Hikaru was seen as the favorite ruler out of the two.

Kaoru turns away and looks to the sky almost glaring at the sun. He would have been usually asleep by now but at sun rise Hikaru convinced him to go out with him today.

The two head back to the castle after a little bit and Kaoru turns to head away to his room.

"Wait!" Hikaru says making Kaoru stop. "You don't want to join me-"

Kaoru doesn't let the other finish. "Not interested."

"Come on Kaoru." Hikaru says moving closer to the other. "It'll be fun."

Kaoru won't look at Hikaru. "I said not interested."

Hikaru stops and stares in worry at his brother. "Kaoru…."

"Enough! Why are you still talking to your shadow!?" Kaoru snaps.

"My shadow?" Hikaru asks confused.

Kaoru grunts. "Ha! Should have known you were too busy to notice."

"Kaoru! How dare you think like that!" Hikaru snaps now. "What's gotten into you? Is this why you've been distant?"

"None of your business." Kaoru responds.

"It is my business!" Hikaru protests. "You are my brother!"

"Your shadow!" Kaoru angrily corrects Hikaru.

"You have some people that like you." Hikaru tries to point out.

"And yet you still don't realize how I am still just sitting in your shadow!" Kaoru retorts. "Oh please our dear king Hikaru let us hear your voice!" He adds sarcastic. He had let his anger boil under a mental mask for a bit now.

Sure there were a few people who liked him but it was glaring obvious that he was mostly just in Hikaru's shadow as Hikaru seemed to be everything.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru begins as he sternly snaps the other's name.

"Enough! I'm going to sleep!" Kaoru then marches off away from Hikaru not giving the other time to even say anything more.

Hikaru stares after his brother as he leaves off to the youngers own room. "Oh Kaoru…."

The next day things came to a crash.

Hikaru is in town trying to distract himself for a little bit.

When Kaoru comes over to him.

Hikaru turns to him. "Kaoru!"

"This isn't the end!" Kaoru says making Hikaru confused. He walks a little past Hikaru as he speaks out loud enough for the people who had gathered to hear. "Hear me citizens!"

People are called there as everyone rushes to the area.

"Kaoru?" Hikaru questions in confusion.

Once it looks like everyone is there Kaoru speaks again.

"I have an announcement!" He declares. "I will be making my own kingdom! Where people can grow strong under the moons light!"

"Kaoru!" Hikaru gasps in shock and horror.

Kaoru turns enough to look to Hikaru with a glare. "I am no longer going to be your shadow." He tells his brother before turning away beginning to walk away towards the exit of the city as he looks to one side to some people who had gathered. "All those willing to join me follow me now to build a better kingdom! We will prove that we are better!"

There is a few mummers and people move following Kaoru as they head to leave town.

"Kyouya!" Tamaki hurries after his love as he starts to leave.

Kyouya pauses and glances back. "Tamaki don't follow." He tells the other. "You prefer this place but I want to go with Kaoru. Stay here where you are happier. Don't force yourself to leave your home that makes you happy. I am leaving because I feel better with this decision." He then turns away and follows the group leaving with Kaoru.

Hikaru and Tamaki especially out of everyone watch in surprise as well as horror at what had just happened.

It was obvious about one thing though.

This means war.

So the kingdom became divided and the two kingdoms both decided on their own names since they are no longer the Kingdom Badu.

And as expected the two kingdoms fell into a war.

End of flashback:

"Will things ever go back to being peaceful?" Hikaru asks himself closing his eyes with a sigh after. He looks to the sun on the stand placed on the alter. "I cannot tell what will become from this war." He adds to himself. "I cannot tell what the end result will be."

….

Tamaki had stayed in his place all day and as night rolls around he has a feeling pulling him outside.

So he decides to follow this feeling and heads for a walk not feeling like even trying to sleep right now.

He makes it to the place he was last night and stops only for him to become tense when he sees movement. "H-Hello?" He calls out in a stutter.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter five:

"Tamaki!?"

Tamaki perks up in surprise upon hearing the voice. "Kyouya!?"

Kyouya comes over to Tamaki and the two stare at each other each standing a little behind the border facing each other.

Tamaki's eyes well up in tears and he leaps towards the other.

Kyouya is knocked back as Tamaki tackle hugs him. He lays on his back on the ground with Tamaki hugging him tightly.

"Kyouya! Kyouya!" Tamaki cries happily.

"Tamaki." Kyouya says happily returning the hug.

The two stay there for a few moments longer then Tamaki pulls back to look at Kyouya.

"I'm sorry for leaving you. It was the worst mistake I ever made." Kyouya admits.

"I'm sorry for just letting you leave." Tamaki says back.

The two seal their lips together for a few moments to kiss then pull back.

"We can be together again. One of us can switch sides." Tamaki says with a smile on his face.

Kyouya frowns. "Tamaki. It's too late to switch sides. If one of us went to the other side we would be seen as spies then killed!"

Tamaki frowns. "But we would tell them that we switched over." He counters.

"They won't buy it." Kyouya informs him. "Not this far into the war."

"But can't we be together?" Tamaki asks.

"We can. We just will need to sneak here and meet in private." Kyouya assures him.

Tamaki smiles again. "Ok. Anything to be with you once again."

Kyouya shares the smile and the two kiss once again.

…..

Kaoru walks along through his kingdom glancing around himself. He has two guards with him obviously to help keep him protected from anyone who might be like an assassin that has come to try to take down Kaoru though it's really a just in case protection.

People are parting and at least slightly bowing in respect as he walks.

Kaoru is wearing his usual outfit of a black cloak that is like a cape with a hood by the fact it wraps around his body with no arm holes and with an open slit in the front. He is also wearing black no heel black boots going almost to his knees, dark tinted jeans with the ends in his boots instead of over them since the jeans are only slightly loose, a black shirt and the crown he was given when he and his brother took over.

The crown is silver colored with a shape of a tiara, beautiful lines placed just right with holes all coming together very well and at the center which is pretty much the top of the front part has a hole big enough for a crescent moon piece to dangle from where it is attached at the top of the part of the crown that makes the hole be there.

Kaoru pauses at a food stand.

The person managing the stand bows to Kaoru. "Our dear Moon God." He greets. "Can I get you anything?" He asks.

"Do you have my favorite lemonade today Mr. Thompson?" Kaoru asks.

"Of course." Mr. Thompson pours the one drink that the stand carries into the cup that he uses when selling the lemonade. "Here you are."

"Thanks." Kaoru says taking it and before Mr. Thompson can say anything Kaoru gives him four dollars for the three dollar thing. He turns and continues on his way brining the cup up so he can slip the top part of clear plastic straw into his mouth. He sucks to bring up the lemonade up into his mouth drinking the liquid entering his mouth. He releases the straw with a satisfied sigh after having a good drink from his drink. "Mr. Thompson always makes the best lemonade." He whispers to himself as he continues along his way.

Hunny turns and sees Kaoru just outside of his favorite sweets shop. "Greetings your majesty." He greets in respect as Mori who is holding Hunny on his shoulders turns to see that Kaoru is indeed there.

Kaoru smiles in greeting. "Greetings citizens." He says since Hunny is on Mori's shoulders, before he continues on his way.

Hunny can't help but smile upon being noticed by the other.

…..

Kyouya is heading back home with Tamaki is also doing the same.

They hung out for a bit then agreed on when to meet up again as they knew that Tamaki had to get back before the sun rises as to not bring any attention to him.

Better safe than sorry after all.

A few gun shots ring through the air followed by a few more quieter sounds of a clash.

Kyouya pauses at this and glances in the direction the sounds came from but shrugs it off before turning away and continuing off on his way to get back home.

After all it's not like it's a new thing or an unexpected event thanks to the war.

He arrives back and notices Kaoru who is about to turn to head to somewhere when he notices Kyouya.

As Kaoru comes over to him Kyouya stops walking.

Kaoru stops to stand in front of the other. "Took a stroll outside of the home of the kingdom?" He asks.

Kyouya bows respectfully. "Yes your majesty." He says. "I also am reporting hearing the sounds of a battle while I was out."

Kaoru watches Kyouya. "That must have been the patrol I sent out running into some enemies."

Kyouya nods. "Most likely."

Suddenly as if written in a script the patrol returns making the others turn to them.

They have a few injuries though none of them are bad or possibly lethal.

"Report." Kaoru says with authority in his voice.

"On our patrol we found a group checking out a far corner area of the border." The leader of the patrol says with a bow to Kaoru. "We approached and we made sure that they know that not even the farthest corners of our territory are any weak spots for us."

Kaoru nods. "Very good. Get healed then get some rest." He says then turns heading away with the two guards still following him. He drinks his lemonade as he walks away.

Kyouya feels extremely relieved that Kaoru didn't find out about him meeting up with Tamaki. He heads to his home while the patrol heads to get their wounds healed. He can't wait to see Tamaki again because it's just been too long since the time they were separated by varying opinions on who to follow.

…

By the time Kaoru returns he had finished his lemonade and had put the empty cup into a trash can.

He heads to a planning room and walks over to the table.

In the center of the table lies a map with a small wooden house each representing the kingdoms homes and there are a few human toy soldiers sized figures to help with planning with the border being shown by fence like pieces.

He places his hands on the table by the edge and leans a little over the map looking at it scanning it. "It's time to get serious." He says to himself. "But we must do this correctly if we are to claim the victory that rightfully belongs to us." He says to himself seeing as that the guards are on guard outside the door to stand there as ordered by Kaoru.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter six:

Hikaru looks out a window to the horizon where clouds line it all around as if to signal a terrible storm threating to cover the land. He is wearing a crown that is like Kaoru's but gold and instead of a moon it's a sun. He has a long tailored blazed with triangle shaped ends that are lined with gold and gold swirl patterns after the gold lining plus the blazer looking collar is also gold. His pants are plain white pants and on his feet he has black boots that go past his ankles. "I wonder if Kaoru is doing alright." He says to himself.

…..

Haruhi turns as she is up as the sun is rising. She spots Tamaki and blinks in surprise when she notices he seems more happy yet still a little down. "What?" She goes over to him. "Tamaki."

Tamaki stops walking and turns to her. "Yes Haruhi?"

"You're happy today." Haruhi says.

"Yup." Tamaki says with a grin.

"What's up?" Haruhi asks.

"Huh?" Tamaki blinks his smile fading.

"You're all droopy and depressed then suddenly you're happy again over night." Haruhi says raising an eyebrow wanting answers.

"Awww Haruhi." Tamaki whines. "Is that a bad thing?"

Haruhi blinks. She supposes it's not a bad thing…. It's just…. Tamaki was so depressed for so long that everyone gave up hope for him of being happy again… Sure this is Tamaki she's talking about….. But even so with the amount of time he was just down and depressed… It just is so strange to see him smiling happy again.

Like something had happened overnight.

Was he replaced by someone from another dimension? An imposter? Did he stumble into some kind of plant that made him suddenly switch as side effects of it's poison? Or did he finally snap into insanity?

"No. I guess not." Haruhi admits as she begins searching for answers on what is up with Tamaki.

Tamaki grins. "Then why are you acting like it is dear Haruhi?"

Maybe he did snap into insanity.

"It's just strange. Are you sure you're alright?" Haruhi questions. "Did you stumble into some plant and get stung or something?"

Tamaki frowns. "What?" He whines. "What are you talking about?"

"You changed overnight." Haruhi says. "Just like someone flipped on a light switch in the darkness." She tells him. "I just want to know what happened. So." She looks demanding to Tamaki. "What happened last night."

Tamaki takes a step back. "What? Nothing." He says. "Nothing happened last night."

Haruhi raises her eyebrow obviously not buying the story.

"The only thing I did was take a walk." Tamaki says. "Then this morning I felt better." He tells her and suddenly smiles. "You're reading too much into it! I guess my sadness ran it's course huh Haruhi?" He hugs her and spins around before letting her go once they both are back facing the way they were before. "You're thinking about it too much. Just be happy!" He then heads off on his way almost skipping.

Haruhi stands there and blinks in slight confusion watching Tamaki leaves. "Now I'm certain it's either some kind of poisoning or he's finally gone insane." She speaks to herself. "The question is which one is it?" She turns to head back to her own home as Tamaki disappears into his own. She decides to look into what to make for breakfast which will allow her time to try to figure out what has happened to Tamaki to cause him to behave so strangely so suddenly.

Tamaki's P.O.V.

Oh man that was a close one.

I thought Haruhi was going to figure out that I'm just happy again because I got to see Kyouya again.

But now it's obvious she is suspicious of me.

I guess I'll have to be careful when I go to meet Kyouya again as I will need to make sure that Haruhi doesn't follow me then find out about my meeting with Kyouya.

If our Sun God Hikaru were to ever find out I am meeting up with the enemy…. That won't end well.

I could be imprisoned being seen as a spy, I could be banished then I'd have to run the risk of going to the Lunar Empire to be seen as a spy or a threat possibly getting myself killed or maybe I'll just be killed!

All of these options makes me bring my hands up in fear.

"I don't want to go through any of that!" I whimper to no one then I stand tall. "No one has to know. His highness Hikaru won't have to find out my little secret and I won't be in danger of being killed or banished! I fist pump at this. "Then I'll be completely safe!" I decide to see what I have to eat as I hum to myself. "Kyouya~! Kyouya~! Kyouya~!" I sing happily in the safety of my own home as I open the pantry first to see what it holds for something to eat right now.

….

Haruhi finishes breakfast just in time for Renge to turn into the kitchen to see what her dear Haruhi is making this morning.

"Good morning Haruhi!" Renge greets happily.

"Hm?" Haruhi turns upon hearing Renge's voice. "Ah. Good morning Renge."

Renge stops her almost skipping walking and looks at Haruhi as her face falls in worry. "Haruhi?" She asks as Haruhi has turned back to getting breakfast onto some plates so they can eat it.

"Yeah?" Haruhi asks.

"Is something the matter?" Renge asks.

Haruhi pauses and doesn't turn to Renge.

"Ha! I knew it! Something is bothering you!" Renge says in a knowing voice.

Haruhi sighs softly closing her eyes. "Tamaki is acting strange."

"Oh how so?" Renge asks moving over to the brunette's side with her head turned in the direction of Haruhi's face.

Haruhi let's her eyes flicker to Renge then back to the breakfast she made. "Well. He's suddenly his more happier self." She begins. "A change overnight. I just can't figure out if he accidently got poisoned while on a walk or if he's finally snapped becoming insane."

"Oh dear!" Renge brings a hand to her forehead dramatically. "A tale of mystery as our poor Tamaki has finally gone insane from poison or has just simply lost his mind! If only we could find out what has caused him to begin his acting strange!"

Haruhi can't help but crack a small smile.

Renge's attitude can be kind of funny as she becomes over dramatic.

"Well I hope that whatever has happened it is revealed so we can figure out what's wrong with him." Haruhi says.

"We're on the hunt for clues on what happened to Tamaki!" Renge says a little hyper in agreement. "Where shall we start?"

"Well I was thinking while you're in the market to get some stuff you could see if you can spot Tamaki and watch him a little without giving it away that you are. I in the meantime will go out to look for any plants that might have caused this."

"It's a plan!" Renge says flashing a thumbs up.

And so the attempt to solve the mystery has begun.

AN:

I imagined Hikaru's jacket to be like MLP Prince Celestia by miaokep on deviantart BUT without the two circles and rope like things connecting them and a smaller collar that looks more like a blazer collar. Then you know the rest.

I hope you are enjoying.

Flamers will be used to make cupcakes while reviews are awesome.

Kaoru.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter seven:

"What is the plan?" A higher up of the army asks.

Hikaru is at a meeting with the higher ups of the army under his command. He has his hands on the round table by the map they've placed there. "This war is affecting a lot of people." He begins. "We need to be ready for anything. I have a feeling that Kaoru has something planned." He looks up from the map. "We must be ready for anything he might throw at us."

"Of course." A higher up of the army says with a slight bow.

…..

Kyouya is in his home doing some work on his laptop when a knock comes to his door. He puts the laptop down even though he had hoped to get some work done before he was going to meet Tamaki since it's evening. He heads to answer the door and finds Hunny on his doorstep. "You're up early."

"Could say the same for you." Hunny responds.

Kyouya shrugs. "Decided to work on some stuff after a nap."

"Mind if I come in?" Hunny asks.

"Sure." Kyouya steps to the side allowing the other inside and closes the door behind him. "Take off your shoes and we can talk in the living room." He says and heads further into his home as Hunny takes off his shoes.

Hunny joins him in the living room as they settle on the couch.

"So what's gotten you coming here so early?" Kyouya asks as he closes his laptop for now.

"Well…. You didn't hear the news?" Hunny asks.

Kyouya blinks. "What news?"

"Our Moon God is planning something big. He's been in a meeting with the people he called there for quite a bit. Usually the meetings aren't this long. I went to sleep then woke up only to hear the mummers of the early risers that they are still in the meeting."

Kyouya pauses at this. "If that's true then it is something big." He says and glances to a window. "I wonder what happened or is going to happen…."

Hunny glances down. "I don't know but a meeting has never lasted this long before."

Kyouya turns back to Hunny. "I know and it's even worrying me." He admits and pushes up his glasses.

"Me too." Hunny agrees. "What do you think it is?"

"Hmm." Kyouya glances down in thought. "Well it's obviously something about the war." He says.

Hunny blinks then gasps. "What if it is some kind of storming of the Solar Kingdom?"

Kyouya blinks at this even if Hunny can't see it past the glare of the ravens glasses. "It's very possible."

"Do you really think we are ready for something like that?" Hunny questions.

"Well if it is a storming of the Solar Kingdom then…. I have a nagging feeling we're going to need a bigger army…." Kyouya says.

"That means…." Hunny glances away.

"More people will go into solider training." Kyouya finishes that thought. "But we won't know anything until the meeting is over or we sees signs of what's going on."

"But surely they'll announce it if it's something as big as this." Hunny counters.

"Probably." Kyouya says in agreement. "There really isn't anything we can do until it is revealed." He says.

Hunny nods. "Well I hope that everything is going to be ok."

"Me too." Kyouya says in agreement.

"Well I should head back." Hunny gets up. "Mori is probably going to be wondering where I went."

"Ok. But it's good to talk." Kyouya tells him.

"Yeah. Same." Hunny nods. "See you."

"See you."

Hunny leaves making sure to put his shoes on before heading out and closing the door behind him.

Kyouya turns to stare at his laptop for a few moments. "Something is going to happen." He says to himself and he lets himself think for a bit. He then sighs and picks up his laptop. "Might as well get some more work done and maybe it'll take my mind off of it for now." He gets back to work.

Meanwhile…

Hunny arrives home and Mori turns from his cooking upon hearing the door open. "Don't worry I was just visiting Kyouya." He says as he takes off his shoes then heads further into the home. "I wanted his opinion on the long meeting Kaoru is holding." He explains as he comes into the kitchen only to sit down at the table. "We came up with it might be a storming of the Solar Kingdom."

"If it is then the secret weapons and anyone else needed will be called to battle." Mori states bringing over some pancakes on a plate.

Hunny nods. "Yeah I know." He says with a small thanks as Mori gives him the pancakes. "It probably means we should be ready in case it is what we think it is."

Mori grunts in response and goes to get his own pancakes as Hunny begins putting his favorite toppings on his own.

Later….

Kyouya leaves his home.

The night has just begun and it's time for Kyouya to head out if he is going to meet up with Tamaki.

But he pauses and turns when he sees the ones obviously called to the meeting are walking together somewhere.

He wonders if they'll tell him as everyone out and about are giving questioning looks since the news of the long meeting travels fast. "What happened?" He asks as they pass him but they don't respond. He blinks in worry as they just head to one of their homes all together. "Maybe it is a storming of the Solar Kingdom." He says quietly to himself at this. He turns to look to where they came from wondering if Kaoru will be coming out but there is no sign of him at least not yet. He turns deciding he should head out and ask Hunny when he gets back… However….. He blinks as he notices Kaoru come out.

Everyone turns to him and Kyouya stays to not draw attention to himself.

"My dear citizens!" Kaoru begins with his voice raised since though everyone has gone quiet it doesn't mean they are all right in front of him. "I am sure you are wondering what the meeting was about!"

A few people mummer in curiosity but are quickly shushed back into silence especially as Kaoru begins to speak again.

"And I will not leave you in the dark I assure you!" Kaoru continues. "The meeting took longer than usual because we have been planning." He says glancing around at everyone who are out as a few are now even leaning out windows to listen in as they heard Kaoru seeming to give some kind of speech. "What we have been planning is something that will for sure bring about a win for us! It's time to show just how serious about this war we can get!"

A few more mummers as they wonder just what this method is.

Kyouya takes a small step back as his eyes widen at this. "No… It can't be….. could it?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter eight:

"For we will be doing something to get us to win the war. We will be going to the Solar Kingdom and we will take them by surprise!" Kaoru announces.

Kyouya's mouth becomes a gap and his eyes widening in shock and fear at this.

"Enough people have died in this war." Kaoru continues. "So finally enough is enough." He glances around. "We will be looking for more people to join us and the training will begin soon. We need enough people to do this. To win. To end the war." He says. "We have made a plan on how we are going to do this. So we will carefully put anyone who will come with us in places best for them. Sign up places should be made soon. That is all. Hopefully we'll get many." He adds the last sentence almost quietly but still loud enough to be heard. He turns and heads back to the castle without another word.

Kyouya is lost in his mind as he tries to think of what to do. He thinks about if he didn't do anything however that would mean that many would die mostly from the Solar Kingdom. He then wonders if he should tell Tamaki…. But then those from the Lunar Empire will most likely lose the most people; plus if it is found out how the information was passed on both of them would be taken into custody to be imprisoned or even killed or they'd be banished becoming intruders anywhere they go. He feels a sweat drop trickle down his neck as he finds himself stuck on what he is supposed to do. "I guess the best thing to do is not do anything." He says to himself then has a realization. "Oh. I need to go." He turns and heads off to go meet Tamaki.

Little does he know that Kaoru is watching him leave.

Kaoru turns to a guard nearby. "Go after him."

"Yes sir." The guard goes after Kyouya as Kaoru watches.

Kaoru heads to the castle actually going there this time instead of moving to the side to watch Kyouya.

Kyouya makes it a little late and Tamaki looks relieved to see him.

"I thought something happened." Tamaki says.

"Don't worry about it." Kyouya tries to pass it off. "Just got held up by something. Nothing important." He adds. "But I made it."

"Yes you did!" Tamaki hugs Kyouya happily. "Kyouya~!"

Kyouya returns the hug then a bush rustles on the Solar Kingdom's side making them freeze then turn to it.

They don't see anything.

"Maybe it was a rabbit?" Tamaki wonders.

Kyouya moves out of Tamaki's arms and closer to the bush as if checking but it doesn't rustle again. "Maybe?" He wonders unsure. He turns around then pauses as he notices something.

A shadow is seen behind a tree for a moment on the Lunar Empire's side.

"Kyouya?" Tamaki says bringing the others attention to him. "May I ask what held you up?"

"Hunny just wanted to talk." Kyouya lies. "As I said it wasn't anything important."

"Ah ok." Tamaki says with a smile.

"It's getting late. I'm sorry I got here late but you should head back before anyone sees you." Kyouya says.

"Aw. I wish we could just hang out longer." Tamaki moves over to Kyouya and gives him a kiss before heading home but pauses before going past the bush to look to Kyouya. "Love you."

"Love you too." Kyouya responds.

Tamaki heads off with that.

Kyouya turns and heads home as well. "I cannot tell him the truth of what held me up." He says out loud only loud enough for the person spying on him to hear. "No matter what I can't share such things with him and he does the same." He adds as if reminding himself as he heads back home. He gets back and heads to find Hunny first.

A guard wanders by looking around as if making sure everything is in order as he heads to the castle.

Kyouya finds Hunny training with Mori on working on some moves. He watches for a few moments as the two work hard thus giving him a few moments to think for a bit.

Meanwhile…

The guard hurries over to Kaoru and quickly kneels in respect. "I have news you won't believe." He says.

"Go on." Kaoru tells him.

"It appears that Kyouya was visiting a lover from the Solar Kingdom." The guard begins. "However they apparently do not share any information about either kingdom and I even heard Kyouya lie about what made him later than usual."

"Hmmm." Kaoru hums in slight thought. "This is very interesting."

Back with Kyouya….

"Hello." Hunny greets coming over to Kyouya as he has a towel around his neck and he holds either ends of the towel.

"Greetings." Kyouya says. "How's training?"

"Pretty good." Hunny says. "We've kept up with keeping ourselves ready to fight and it really helped."

"That's good to hear." Kyouya responds.

….

"So you go to meet Kyouya?" Haruhi says behind Tamaki making him freeze.

Tamaki spins around and sees Haruhi and Renge standing there.

As if she can't hold it in any longer Renge speaks a little loudly.

"Oh it is a forbidden love Tamaki has found himself in!"

"Please let me explain." Tamaki says slightly panicked.

"We're listening." Haruhi says then glances to Renge who seems to possibly be off in her own world making her slightly sweat drop before turning back to Tamaki. "Well me mostly."

"Look. We were just meeting each other." Tamaki begins. "I promise we don't talk about anything that would make us traitors! I promise!"

Haruhi looks thoughtful for a moment. "You know I almost wondered if you would have gone after Kyouya and that was why you were happier so suddenly." She admits.

"I would like to be with Kyouya forever." Tamaki admits sadly. "But please. Don't tell anyone about this."

"Tamaki….. You shouldn't go see Kyouya anymore." Haruhi says worriedly.

"WHAT!?" Tamaki gasps.

"Seriously. I know it makes you happier but I'm saying this for your own good." Haruhi tells him.

"Oh imagine if Hikaru and or Kaoru found out about this." Renge says still slightly in her day dream. "But this is such a beautiful forbidden love! Oh dear."

"Tamaki. Renge is making a point." Haruhi says. "I mean. It's nice to see you happy again but what if Kaoru or even Hikaru finds out?"

"But they won't." Tamaki says in hope. "You won't tell them."

"You were lucky that it was me and Renge who followed you and not someone else. But people are going to start getting too curious about your behavior then in no time the whole Solar Kingdom knows." Haruhi explains. "So just think rationally and do the right thing. Don't ever go to meet him again. Please Tamaki. You're our friend and we care for you."

Tamaki takes a step back looking hurt. "You just don't want me to be happy!" He counters then turns running to the Solar Kingdom.

"TAMAKI!" Haruhi calls after him but the other is gone. "Oh dear." She says to herself.

Tamaki slows once he is panting slightly and he glances back as he slows to a stop. He doesn't see anyone so he turns away to look down to the ground a few tears falling down his cheeks. "They just don't want me to be happy. They want to take away the one thing that makes me happy…. I thought they were my friends and would support me no matter what happened. No matter what made me happy." He lets more tears fall down obviously being deeply hurt by the words that Haruhi had told him. "No one would find out because they'd just be happy that I was happy again." He clenches a hand into a fist. "They would. They would just be happy along with me! They wouldn't try to find out what happened!" He turns and punches a tree only to leap back with a slight yelp. "Ow." He whines as he brings his slightly throbbing fist closer to his chest. "Until next time we see each other Kyouya. I cannot wait until then…."

…

"So do you think you will be joining the fight?" Hunny asks Kyouya.

"Well I really need to think about it." Kyouya says.

"Ah ok." Hunny nods. "It is a big thing. It can be scary."

"But as the secret weapons you both need to go." Kyouya states.

"That is correct." Hunny confirms. "It's why we were just training."

Kyouya nods but doesn't get to say anything as a new voice speaks.

"Kyouya."

Kyouya turns to see Kaoru and a guard. "Greetings. What do I owe the pleasure of being called by you?" He asks.

"Well." Kaoru moves a little closer with the guard being not far away just in case maybe an assassin from the Solar Kingdom arrives to kill Kaoru. "I have something I wish to speak to you about." He admits.

Kyouya tilts his head at this.

"I would like you to join the army going to attack the Solar Kingdom." Kaoru tells him.

Kyouya swears his heart actually stops for a few moments and sinks down into his stomach upon hearing those words.

AN:

I might get a job sometime soon as I just am waiting for a piece of mail to come in before I find out if I got the job or not. So I don't know if it will affect my time to write or not but hopefully it won't. I will try to update about as much as I usually do but just thought I'd give a heads up.

I hope you are enjoying this story.

Reviews are awesome and flamers will be used to make cake!

Kaoru.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter nine:

"Haruhi." Renge says getting the other females attention. "I think I might have an idea."

Haruhi turns to her lover. "What is it?"

"We should go to Hikaru."

Haruhi's eyes widen upon this suggestion. "What?! What are you thinking?" She questions spinning to fully face Renge. "Do you have any idea what might happen if we do that?"

"We don't have to mention that it's Tamaki and that it's actually happening. We could ask because we were just thinking and wondering what if a situation like so came up." Renge counters.

Haruhi blinks in surprise. "You….. know that just might be brilliant!"

So the two head off to go find Hikaru hoping that he won't be busy now.

They try the alter first as maybe they can get some help from there and there they find Hikaru. They approach then stop a respectful distance away only to bow low.

"Excuse us your majesty." Haruhi says.

Hikaru turns to look to them. "What is wrong?" He asks.

"Well me and Haruhi had been thinking to ourselves." Renge begins. "And we came across a question we weren't sure on. We want to be prepared to do all we can for the kingdom."

"Tell me. I have time." Hikaru responds.

"Thank you for this." Haruhi says.

"It is ok. You may rise." Hikaru tells them and the two rise to their feet.

"Well we were thinking. What if a friend was having a relationship with a member of the enemy yet they don't share anything that might be useful information to the enemy." Haruhi begins. "And that it makes them happy to be able to be together even if they have to sneak about."

"We couldn't decide that if such a thing were to happen if it was right to tell them to stop even if we got hated by that friend forever. We want to do what's best if something like that happened but also we would want our friend to be happy." Renge adds then brings a hand to her forehead. "Wow. It's so much to take in to even imagine such a situation!"

"Hm." Hikaru smiles gently. "That is quite the problem."

"So what are your thoughts your majesty?" Haruhi asks. "It might help to hear your wisdom on this."

"Well you said that they would not share information." Hikaru begins and Haruhi nods. "Then what I think is…. That it's a great thing to have happen."

"Huh?!" Renge and Haruhi blink in surprise.

….

"I wonder if I should get Kyouya some kind of gift." Tamaki wonders to himself as he paces slightly. "Would it be a good idea right now? So soon after we have reunited?" He brings a hand to his chin in thought. "Hmmm. Maybe it actually might be a good idea." He comes to a decision and heads on out of his house to go to look around to see what they have for possible gifts. "It must be perfect for my dear Kyouya." He begins to look around at the stores items so far not seeing anything that just screams Kyouya. "Was this a good idea after all if nothing will work?" He almost wonders to himself in a soft tone.

Meanwhile….

"Are you serious?" Haruhi asks. "It is?"

"Yes." Hikaru nods. "You know I actually wish that something like that would happen." He slightly turns to look to the alter. "This war…" He slightly clenches his teeth for a moment. "Has seen a lot of suffering and death. Since it would not be a spy situation then it might have a chance of creating a big enough impact that could help this war end." He explains. "Such a situation might just be what we need to help bring this war to a close. And maybe." He slightly glances up. "Just maybe it might bring the two kingdom's together."

Renge and Haruhi blink as they come to understand Hikaru's thinking.

Hikaru turns back to them. "Which is why I believe that if such a situation arrived then it would be a good thing to have." He tells them. "I actually dislike this war….. So much suffering, heartache and death. Not just on one person but many… Many people….." He closes his eyes for a moment. "All of it happening because of the war." He bites his bottom lip softly. "Just the thought of such a thing truly weighs heavily upon my heart." He releases his bottom lip and opens his eyes to halfway. "We continue to fight only to defend ourselves." He continues. "I truly wish that this war had not happened and yet sometimes I truly do feel responsible for this war even starting. Like I'm to blame for all of this hurt happening all around." He closes his eyes softly again with a soft sigh.

"Don't be silly." Haruhi says taking a step closer. "It's not your fault that this whole war has even started." She tells him and he opens his eyes halfway looking to Haruhi as she speaks. "Your brother Kaoru was the one that started it. Not you. It is no way your fault. Your highness. It truly isn't your fault. Believe me. We all know it."

"She's right your highness!" Renge says backing Haruhi up. "We all know and understand that it was Kaoru's fault that this entire war even started!"

"Even though perhaps if I had done something then Kaoru would have never even started the war?" Hikaru questions. "Can you still think that way if you knew that if I had done something that might have worked I could have stopped it all from happening? Tell me. Can you? Now that you know I could have possibly stopped it all from happening?"

Haruhi and Renge are a little surprised by this but give looks of determination.

"No your highness. We wouldn't have our thoughts changed even though you have told us that." Haruhi speaks.

Hikaru blinks in surprise as his eyes are now fully open as he listens.

"Sure we can understand your regret for not being able to do something that might have stopped the war." Haruhi continues. "However. I have a feeling that perhaps Kaoru never gave you a chance to do something to stop it from coming." She tells him. "We all have something we regret. Something we wish we could have done at one time or another. But that does not make the war your fault. You didn't want such a thing to happen and you are trying to find ways to bring it to a stop. For all of our sakes." She smiles. "You're a true leader and because of it we will follow you into the pits of Hell if you asked us to."

Hikaru blinks again at this but this time a little slower.

"So do not blame yourself just because of that. Because. Even with that you are still not at fault for this happening." Haruhi says without any hesitation just like she has been doing.

Renge nods in agreement. "Yeah. Your majesty it is not blamed upon you. Not even that new information makes it so." She adds in an agreeing tone. "So please stop blaming yourself for such things." She gives a smile to him.

Hikaru pauses for a few moments before giving a smile as he blinks but this time when he opens his eyes his eyes are full of gratefulness. "Thank you. Truly thank you." He says as he stands tall since he didn't notice that he had slightly slumped when talking about his guilt.

Haruhi and Renge smile in assurance.

"Don't worry about it." Haruhi says.

"And I think that there is something that also might bring up your hopes even more." Renge adds.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter ten:

"Well?" Kaoru asks after a few seconds of silence.

Kyouya puts on a determined face making up his mind. "I'll do it." He agrees. "It is an honor to be asked personally by you so of course I will."

Kaoru smiles. "That's good. Train hard." He turns and heads off with that.

"It's going to be so exciting fighting with you!" Hunny says with a big smile on his face.

Kyouya turns to Hunny with a smile. "Well I might as well start making sure that I am ready." He says.

"You can train with us." Hunny offers.

"How about tomorrow?" Kyouya asks. "I'm not ready to train in these clothes." He says. "And I have a little work to do."

"Ok. Sounds good." Hunny agrees.

"See you then." Kyouya waves.

"See you." Hunny waves back and with that Kyouya leaves to head to his home.

Kyouya is glad once he is back in his home. "I have some planning to do." He says to himself and he heads deeper into his home.

Meanwhile…

"Do you think he will be able to do it in the end?" The guard asks.

"We'll have to see." Kaoru says. "But I want you to monitor him since you have done it before." He tells the guard looking to him.

The guard salutes. "As you wish." The guard makes sure that Kaoru will get back safely to the castle before he goes to find Kyouya.

It's his job to do as Kaoru says and to protect him so of course he's going to make sure that no Solar Kingdom assassins might show up and murder Kaoru on the way to the castle.

All of the Lunar Empire citizens are fine but due to the war it's just a precaution since it's like nature to protect someone like Kaoru.

Once that is done the guard heads off to go find and watch Kyouya.

Kyouya spent the rest of the night inside his home then as day rolls around he heads to get some rest making sure to hide what he was doing before going to sleep planning to wake up early enough to go see Tamaki the next night.

Meanwhile….

Kaoru walks along through the castle until he arrives to a set of double doors. He pauses for a few seconds to look at the doors before he opens them, by putting one hand on each door pushing to open them, heading into the room with the doors swinging closed behind him. He walks over to the table in the middle with a map and toy army men on it. He stops when he is right by the table and stares down at it for a few moments in serious thought in silence. His eyes flicker all around the set up as he just thinks to himself in the silence that could be easily classified as eerie. He leans forward placing his hands on the edge of the table keeping his arms straight. "We won't fail with this. Brother. Just you wait. You'll see." He says to himself clenching his jaw at the last part.

…..

"What is it?" Hikaru asks.

"Well we didn't share this information though surely you'll understand why." Haruhi says. "I mean we didn't know what the answer would be." She explains. "But the real reason we asked was that Tamaki has been seeing Kyouya." She says. "They don't seem to talk about anything that might be useful information for the other so it's not an information leak. It's just… Kyouya lives in the Lunar Empire so we wanted Tamaki to stop seeing him in fear of his safety though he refused."

Hikaru blinks upon hearing this only to smile. "This is good." He says. "Then perhaps this will have an impact upon the war perhaps a step in the direction of getting this war to end."

"Should we let Tamaki in on this idea?" Renge asks.

"Hm. Maybe not yet." Hikaru says. "I would like to try to figure out an idea of what we can do with this to help bring the war to an end before I approach Tamaki about it. So keep it between us. Some of the others might see these meetings between Tamaki and Kyouya as a bad thing which might cause problems."

Haruhi and Renge nod in understanding.

"Of course." Haruhi says. "Thank you for being so understanding and everything your majesty."

…

Kyouya blinks awake and he checks his clock to find that he awoke in good time. He gets up, gets dressed then gets something to eat before he heads to go to see Tamaki. He decides to make some pancakes this morning or well this night technically and he heads to the kitchen to start making the pancakes.

Once they are ready and done he eats then heads to change so he's ready to go meet with Tamaki.

He exits his house making sure to close the door behind himself. He looks around but doesn't see anyone eyeing him so he heads on out wondering if Tamaki beat him there. He must admit that the forest is rather quiet tonight but the peace almost seems relaxing… If he didn't know about what is going to happen….. He stuffs his hands into his pockets as he walks and he thinks over his planning once again. He knows that he is going to have to take the risk no matter what as it is truly inevitable. He snaps out of his thoughts as he reaches the meeting place and spots Tamaki waiting for him. "Tamaki!"

Tamaki turns with a smile on his face. "Kyouya!"

Kyouya comes up to him and they hug. "Hey Tamaki." He greets and they share a quick kiss then Kyouya knows that it needs to be done. "By the way Tamaki." He begins.

"Yes Kyouya?" Tamaki chirps.

"We really need to be careful." Kyouya says. "So listen in order to keep suspicion off of us. We need to take a break. This is just for our safety." He explains. "If someone gets suspicious about us meeting all the time they might follow then more problems arise. I promise I'll let you know when we can see each other again. Be understanding since we don't live together and we don't live in a no war place."

"I understand Kyouya." Tamaki says then gets teary eyed. "It's just that I'm going to be missing you during the break."

Kyouya smiles in relief that Tamaki is taking it well. "Yeah. Same to you."

"Well then we should make this time extra good." Tamaki says.

"We can." Kyouya says in agreement.

"How about stargazing?" Tamaki asks. "I mean if there will be enough stars out?"

"Well it's a little early but there might be some out." Kyouya says a little thoughtful.

"Then let's try." Tamaki chirps then takes the lead as they carefully look for a spot to check out the stars.

Kyouya reminds himself to not stay out too late since he needs to practice.

The two find a nice little area and settle laying down on the ground.

"Well there's pretty good amount of stars out." Tamaki notices.

"Yes there is." Kyouya says in agreement as they look around at the stars in the sky.

"You know the night seems so peaceful." Tamaki says closing his eyes for a moment or two.

"Yeah." Kyouya agrees. "It truly is nice."

"It is." Tamaki opens his eyes looking back to the stars. "Say can you teach me about the stars?" He asks.

"Sure." Kyouya agrees and begins pointing out constellations that are out right now.

The two spend some time just talking about the stars as Kyouya tried to teach Tamaki about them while Tamaki would add his own thoughts as well as pointing out other shapes in the stars.

However time comes up in which Kyouya needs to head back.

Kyouya sits up. "I need to go. If I stay out much later then I might be seen as suspicious."

"Ok." Tamaki sits up and shifts to be on his knees as Kyouya turns to him. He reaches over and places a gentle hand on the back of Kyouya's head pulling the other forward stealing a last kiss from him. "See you whenever our next meeting will be." He says when they break the kiss.

Kyouya returns the kiss then nods. "See you then."

They get up and head on out to return to their homes.

When Kyouya returns he makes sure he is in clothes to practice in before going to see if Hunny is awake currently.

…

"A report." A guard says bowing to Hikaru who is in the throne room currently.

"Let me hear it." Hikaru responds standing where he can look out a window but his eyes flickered back when the guard spoke.

"There are no signs of the Lunar Empire solders anywhere. The borders looked clear according to the report I got." The guard reports.

"Very good. Is that all?" Hikaru asks very slightly turning his head to slightly look to the guard.

"Yes." The guard confirms.

"Good. Then you are dismissed."

With that the guard leaves.

Hikaru looks back to the window. "It seems like tonight will be a peaceful night." He says to himself then turns away to head to his room to get some sleep now.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter eleven:

Kyouya finds Hunny heading to train and Hunny turns spotting him from the corner of his eye.

Hunny grins in greeting. "Hiya Kyo-chan."

"Greetings Hunny." Kyouya says in greeting coming to a stop when he reaches the other. "Ready for a good night of practicing?"

"Yup." Hunny nods with a grin. "You?" He questions as he and Kyouya walk side by side towards the training area.

"Yup." Kyouya says nodding in agreement.

Soon they reach the training grounds where Hunny and Mori were last night and they glance around trying to decide what to start with.

"Lets start with something easy. To make sure we are warmed up." Hunny suggests.

"Sounds good." Kyouya agrees.

They head over to the punching dummies to get a good warm up as planned.

As they are attacking the punching dummy that they chose to train against is when Mori comes over and ends up joining them.

Once done with that warm up they grab a sword to train with for a bit.

Kyouya and Hunny face each other while Mori practices swings on a wooden dummy built for it.

Hunny takes the first swing and Kyouya moves quickly.

The clang rings in their ears upon the contact and they pull apart only to take another swing getting another clang with the collision.

A few people have decided to join to get some good training from some good fighters that are the three that are training.

They practice swings for a bit then decide to take a break from swords to work on their aim with guns.

There are also people there training with guns.

The three get right to it and begin target practice.

Kyouya manages to get rather good shots on the target hitting mostly in the middle area. He is glad that he is still good in this and has not lost his touch so far.

Hunny also seems to be pretty good as well with the gun.

Mori was also pretty decent.

Sure they are not perfect as none of the three get all of the shots in the middle but they still at least are pretty decent with it.

Many who didn't have much or any fighting experience were amazed and asked to practice with the three of them in which they agreed.

They spend all night training as well as helping anyone who is on a lower fighting level especially since it'd be best to have them all as good as they can get them in time for the event.

Hunny raises his arms up in a stretch. "Well that was a good night of training." He says as everyone is heading to get some rest.

"That was." Kyouya says in agreement. "Hope you'll be ready for another night of training tomorrow."

"Yup." Hunny says lowering his arms to his sides and turns to look at Kyouya. "I'm glad that we are fighting together."

"Same here." Kyouya says in agreement and they come to a stop.

"Well I'm heading in for some rest." Hunny says with a slight yawn. "See you tomorrow night?"

"Definitely." Kyouya nods. "Sleep well."

"You too." Hunny replies then as Mori joins them, Mori stayed behind to do a last few things with any lingering people, they head off on their way to go rest.

Kyouya heads into his home making sure to securely close the door behind him. "I cannot fail. I must remember my plan and stick to it." He says quietly to himself. "It's really the only way." He looks up to the door that he is facing and can just imagine it being Tamaki standing in front of him where they meet up. He turns away and heads to go get some rest after a shower, a snack though they all did take a break from training to eat and make sure to rest up for another good day of training. He decides to take a shower first and heads in that direction to the bathroom.

It's been a long night and Kyouya would like to get to bed since he wants to get the event to come up as soon as possible.

He pauses in the middle of washing his body as he realizes that the date of the attack has not been released yet. He wonders what exactly Kaoru is thinking before resuming his cleaning.

….

Kaoru is in the throne room standing in front of the throne with his side facing said throne. He has one hand on his chin in thought and he is completely alone currently. He has been rather silent tonight and it is almost scaring the guards positioned outside of the doors.

Then another guard approaches the doors.

"Halt!" One of the guards positioned at the door commands.

The guard that approaches stops. "I have news to report to his majesty." He reports.

The guards seem hesitant as they wonder if Kaoru is perhaps planning something about the attack or something that could important.

The guard that has remained quiet so far speaks. "How important is it?"

"It is just a report of a duty I was given by his majesty. Though it is not an emergency." The guard reports.

Before one of the other guards can speak the doors open with Kaoru stepping out.

Kaoru notices the guard. "Come in. I wish to hear any report you have tonight then you will get some rest to continue tomorrow night." He says turning and heading back into the throne room.

"As you wish your majesty." The guard agrees and follows Kaoru in.

The two guards, who are standing so unless the doors are opened pretty much to the wall then they won't be hit when the doors do open, make sure the doors are closed to keep the report private.

"Well your majesty tonight Kyouya spent it training as well as helping any those that need more practice for the upcoming attack." The guard reports making sure to stand in a good spot that is respectful from the spot Kaoru is currently standing at.

"Ok." Kaoru nods. "It appears that for now he has traded his visits with training currently." He says mostly to himself. "I want you to remain as continuing to watch him." He adds. "We don't know if he might try to take a break to try to contact the other yet."

"Yes sir." The guard salutes.

"If that is all you have to report then you are dismissed. Get some rest." Kaoru says. "Oh and do make sure that in your spying you are also ready for the attack."

"Of course." The guard nods with a bow then heads out of the room.

Meanwhile….

"It's been a lot more quiet than usual…." Hikaru says to himself as he watches the sun rise. "Have we gotten lucky and Kaoru is also deciding to stop the war….." He trails off and glances down. "Or are we waiting for some kind of trap to spring out of nowhere…..?"

AN:

I hope this chapter turned out good for all of you readers. I'm still a little drowsy from not sleeping well last night and from having a nap only about two hours ago.

Yeah I was going to write this chapter at work but I ended up having a nap…. That couch in the staff room is rather comfortable it seems. So I just worked on it when I got back home.

Anyways I hope you are enjoying!

Reviews are awesome and flamers will be used to make cookies!

Kaoru.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter twelve:

"Your majesty." A guard says entering the room and quickly bows while staying a respectful distance away. "We were all wondering if maybe you had any insight on what's going on."

Hikaru is standing with his back to the guard as he watches out a window.

"I mean. It's been a few months and we've hardly hard any encounters with the Lunar Empire. We originally believed that they might have been just taking a break to get more energy to fight…." The guard continues as he is now just standing there. "But now we aren't so sure. We seek your wisdom your majesty. What shall we do and what do you think is going on?"

Hikaru is silent for a few moments longer before he speaks. "The Lunar Empire has decided to back off for a bit." He says and reaches up placing a hand on the glass right where the setting sun is which is pretty much level with his stomach. "Though for how long we do not know." He turns mostly his head to only be able to look to the guard. "We will keep up patrols and watch for activity."

"Yes your highness." The guard nods.

"Oh and one more thing." Hikaru says.

"Yes?" The guard asks politely.

Hikaru turns back to his position of staring out the window. "Bring Tamaki in."

"As you wish." The guard says.

"That is all." Hikaru assures the guard.

The guard turns hurrying out of the room.

…

Haruhi is chopping up some vegetables to put into the stew she is making for their supper.

There's the sound of someone coming in then after a pause there are light footsteps moving deeper into the house.

Haruhi puts the vegetables into the stew not even fazed by the sound. She begins to stir the stew to get the vegetables truly mixed in.

Soon a figure appears in the entrance to the kitchen.

At first it's silent for a second or two then a voice speaks.

"The others have been pretty tense lately."

Haruhi nods and turns to look to Renge. "Yeah. I noticed that too." She agrees. "And also apparently the borders have been rather quiet. A lot less encounters with the Lunar Empire."

Renge moves more into the kitchen and stops slightly behind her girlfriend but kind of beside her. "Yeah. There's rumours going around. Some say that the Lunar Empire is planning an ambush when we send people to investigate the quietness. As well as some who think that maybe the Lunar Empire are having some kind of struggle they need to deal with. What if they are having trouble with food? Do you think that's it?" Rents slightly turns in a dramatic sad but fantasy daydreaming look. "Oh what a poor tragedy! In the midst of a war and yet having to back off to take care of such a simple thing as food!" She sighs in the tone she gets when she's like this as it shares a mix between the looks on her face and in her gaze. "Such poor poor people!"

"Who knows. It could be anything. Though perhaps it's just the longest break in the war that we've had." Haruhi responds leaving the spoons handle leaning against the side of the pot to turn to fully face Renge. "We just won't know unless news comes in about it or something happens."

"Do you think Tamaki might know?" Renge asks completely switching to a curious look as she watches those brown eyes that she loves.

Haruhi pauses for a moment in slight thought. "Well it seems that the two have been taking a break. Probably to not draw attention to them. Though it is possible so Hikaru might actually end up calling upon Tamaki to try to shed some light on the situation."

"Well hopefully anything Tamaki knows when he is called by Hikaru, is going to help." Renge responds.

"I hope so too." Haruhi agrees as she turns back to what she's doing and turns off the stove. "Suppers ready."

Renge licks her lips at the yummy look that is accompanied by the delicious smell that she's been trying to ignore. "Then come on. Let's dig in!"

Haruhi smiles at her girlfriends enthusiasm and gives a small chuckle before, with some help from Renge, setting the table so they can eat.

...

The lights will soon be turned on since the sun is almost set though the dying lights are right now enough.

There's a quiet knock on the door before it hesitantly opens.

Tamaki pokes his head inside and sees Hikaru looking out the window with his hands kind of folded behind his back. He goes inside leaving the door open.

When he's about halfway in the room a guard closes the door making Tamaki jump and look back.

"Greetings Tamaki." Hikaru says gaining Tamaki's attention. He turns around to look to the blonde that he is now facing.

"You called for me your majesty?" Tamaki asks bowing low in respect.

"Yes. Because it is of great importance." Hikaru confirms.

"What is it your highness?" Tamaki questions looking up from his bow.

Hikaru moves a little closer. "Well. It is about a little something that has been going on."

Tamaki's eyes suddenly sparkle. "You mean you're gonna tell me about the borders being rather quiet recently? Does that mean I can help in something?"

Hikaru smiles. "Now now. Don't get carried away." He tells the other. "Though that is partially true."

Tamaki looks curious. "Alright. So what is it? I as Tamaki Suoh will do my very best to assist you!"

"So I've heard that you have been talking to and having a relationship with Kyouya while trying to keep it a secret." Hikaru begins.

Tamaki's face and heart drops upon hearing this. His mind begins to race becoming a jumble of thoughts as he quickly tries to figure what to say before Hikaru suspects it's true. He knows it'd be very bad especially now if Hikaru has belief or knows that what he is talking about is the truth.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter thirteen:

Tamaki ends up blurting out what comes to his mind in the moments of panic. "Your highness. You see you gotta let me explain! Haruhi and Renge weren't gonna tell anyone and-"

"Hush." Hikaru says stopping Tamaki's panicked speech to find excuses. "Let me continue."

Tamaki shrinks away suddenly wishing that he could just disappear as he waits for the word of what's gonna happen to him. He thinks about the options of what might happen. He could be locked away in some dungeon or he could be banished becoming an intruder wherever he went or he could even be executed.

All because by being with Kyouya he is probably suspected to be a spy.

"Tamaki. I wish for you to do me a favour with this." Hikaru says as Tamaki listens for the words of his punishment. "I need you to continue as you did. But also we can use this to stop the war."

Tamaki at first feels great relief causing him to smile then he pauses only to look confused. "You mean I'm not going to be killed or banished?"

"You haven't been giving the Lunar Empire information about things they could use against us correct?"

"Yeah. And Kyouya does the same thing." Tamaki confirms.

"Then it's not a problem." Hikaru says.

"Really?" Tamaki asks beaming with hopeful happiness.

"Yes. Though I do plan to use this." Hikaru confirms.

Tamaki tilts his head. "How?" He asks.

"I would like to use this to possibly help with possibly stopping this war." Hikaru explains.

Tamaki blinks in surprise. "Your majesty. How do you plan to do that?"

"Well for starters since you and Kyouya don't live together it will mean you won't want to fight each other." Hikaru begins.

Tamaki nods.

"So. I believe that we might be able to get others mostly on the Lunar Empires side to agree. that this war needs to end." Hikaru explains. "We can try to convince the other side into making things peaceful again. Do you think you can do that?"

Tamaki gives a determined look. "I will do my best when talking to Kyouya about this."

Hikaru nods as he is satisfied with that response. "Good. Now the next time you meeting him." He turns slightly.

"Please forgive my interruption your majesty." Tamaki says. "But I'm afraid that I am not sure when I will be able to talk to Kyouya again."

Hikaru turns back to look to Tamaki. "Oh?"

Tamaki swallows a little harshly hoping that he hasn't upset Hikaru. "Well you see he suggested and I agreed that we needed to take a break to keep suspicion off of us." He admits. "Kyouya would let me know when we would be meeting next."

"I understand your caution." Hikaru assures Tamaki. "We shall wait until the next meeting then. But when you do see him again can you see what you can do about talking to him about getting peace between the two kingdoms?"

Tamaki smiles and nods. "Of course."

Hikaru smiles glad to hear that answer. "Great. Please keep me updated on how it turns out."

"I promise your majesty." Tamaki says with a bow.

"Thank you."

….

Kyouya lays there awake in his bed. He hadn't gotten much sleep after awakening from the nightmare of seeing Tamaki being killed only to look betrayed right at him.

As if the one who had killed him was Kyouya himself with no remorse what so ever.

He sits up and glances outside seeing that it is dark. "Well might as well get up." He throws the blankets off and heads to go have a shower. "Hopefully it'll be a good night of more training." He says to himself as he enters the bathroom.

Once done his shower Kyouya throws on a pair of pants only to head to get something to eat from his kitchen for breakfast tonight.

He opens the fridge checking what he has only to decide to go with eggs today. He takes out the container of eggs and places it on the counter only to open a drawer to grab the pot that he needs. He cooks two eggs before putting the egg container away and sitting down to eat. He finishes, puts the dishes away in the sink then gets ready for tonight making sure his clothes are good work out clothes to train in. He heads to get a pair of shoes on before opening his front door and he steps out of his home only to look up to the night sky.

Tonight seems to be a lovely night tonight with only a small chill and the sky is clear and starry mixed along with a beautiful full moon shining down upon the dimly lit world. Tonight is a good night for training.

Kyouya heads on so he can join Hunny in training and teaching others to get ready for the invasion.

The nightmare continuously dances across Kyouya's mind.

Deep within the castle however is where Kaoru stands looking over the panning not wanting to make a single mistake in this.

The room is silent with guards positioned in the room to ensure that Kaoru goes undisturbed.

Kaoru closes his eyes for a moment as a smirk appears upon his lips and he allows his eyes to be reopened once he is smirking. "Yes. This is just so exciting to think about." He says to himself almost adding a slight chuckle. "Then I will show my brother just how strong we are! We will win this war and it will come to an end in victory." He glances to the guards mostly flickering his eyes back. "Though I wonder just what will happen with Kyouya upon the time for the invasion. I will need to try to watch him to see just what will happen." He says in a lower voice and he flickers his eyes back to look in the direction that he is currently facing. "This attack will be much more interesting than I thought." His eyes flicker their attention to one of the windows in the room showing the beautiful night sky. "I wonder if the sky will be as red as blood in the sunset upon the time that we will attack so we may win the war. Or will the sunset shine as if introducing the soon to be ruling moon like a famous person. Perhaps the setting sun will be more of a normal looking one." He hums in slight thought.

A knock comes to the door making Kaoru slightly glance to the door with slight annoyance.

"Come in." He gives his permission and one of the guards opens the door allowing another guard inside only to stop a respectful distance from Kaoru.

"Your highness." The guard says and Kaoru notices the papers in the guards arms. "I bring the list of participants and their evaluations so far." He reports causing Kaoru to turn so mostly his side is facing the guard while said guard speaks.

Kaoru smiles. "Splendid." He says then gestures to a part of the table with nothing on it. "Please place them there. I want two more reports to be brought on everyone participating. One halfway between now and the time that we will strike. Then one a few days before the attack."

The guard puts the papers where he was ordered to making sure that they won't fall. "Of course." He says with a bow then heads on out as Kaoru waves him to be dismissed.

"This is perfect." Kaoru says eyeing the papers. "Soon this war will end in our victory causing the deaths to end."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fourteen:

A few months later….

 _Woosh._

Dark figures silently and cautiously move across the land in the dying suns light as night will soon be upon them.

Suddenly the figure in the lead slows down with those following doing the same and all stay silent as they move slower as well a little more cautiously.

The figure in the lead takes a glance around before turning back to where they are going.

So far everything seems to be going good.

The figures keep moving at whatever pace the figure in the lead chooses; even if they are all spread apart a little with some being faster than others. Though they all still remain as a group following the leader or another figure who is following the leader depending if they can see the leader or not.

The land around them is quiet and peaceful with no sign of anyone else.

As darkness comes upon the world the last beams of sunlight cast very ominous shadows.

After a little more walking the leader stops and raises a hand to make sure that people know to stop before lowering said hand.

The leader peers over a bush and glances around while trying to stay out of sight.

Not seeing anyone right away the leader stands and moves around the bush to stand to look to the destination.

The other figures move closer with one or two or so stand a little beside the leader on either side. They turn to the leader watching and waiting.

The leader turns to look to the lone figure on the right side meeting that figures eyes before giving a nod.

The figure grins and takes the lead as the rest of the figures charge making sure to go around the leader.

The leader waits until all are ahead before walking in the same direction the others went.

The army bursts into the Solar Kingdom all dressed proudly in armour of the Lunar Empire and they quickly spread out as planned. They make sure to try to go to each place they are supposed to be at in this attack only to attack anyone they come across.

The Solar Kingdom's army hurry to try to fend off the Lunar Empire soldiers. Thus the true battle has begun with terrified Solar Kingdom civilians awakening only to watch in terror at the fight.

Hikaru is about to head to bed but pauses upon hearing commotion outside and that's when a guard bursts into the throne room.

"Your majesty!" The guard races over quickly bowing. "It's the Lunar Empire! We're under attack!"

Hikaru gasps. "Get all available to fight out there. We must drive them off! And make sure that everyone else stays inside with locked doors. We must avoid as many deaths as possible."

"Of course your majesty." The guard quickly leaves with that.

Hikaru heads towards the throne room doors as the worry of what will happen makes his mind race. He grabs a weapon then heads outside and looks around only to see a good amount of Lunar Empire soldiers attacking with some even overwhelming the Solar Kingdoms own soldiers. He moves through the fighting and looking around himself until he stops in about the middle of town looking straight ahead.

Ahead of him in the small space of the fighting is an armed cloaked figure with the cloaks hood pulled up.

"Kaoru." Hikaru says knowing the other even if the cloak seems to be hiding his identity.

"It's been awhile." Kaoru raises a hand from the inside of the cloak to outside of the cloak pulling the hood off. He's not wearing his crown at the moment but instead has swapped it for a smooth helmet that reaches down to his neck as well as covering his forehead too obviously. His helmet almost looks like a dark blue fire design with all of his face, except for parts of his cheeks, can be seen.

"Kaoru! You've got to listen to me! This needs to stop!" Hikaru says. "So many have died and many more will also die if we continue to fight."

"I know that." Kaoru states almost in a monotone voice. "However I obviously can see something that you cannot." He adds. "This war cannot be over unless one thing happens. For one of us to win the war." He glares at Hikaru. "If the war is not won then another war will boil from fights and arguments of who would have won. So I'm going to have the win be for the Lunar Empire! To end this war!" He charges towards Hikaru.

Meanwhile...

Tamaki has himself pressed against a wall and tries to move away from the fighting. He had been walking home for the night when suddenly the Solar Kingdom was attacked.

Out of nowhere someone grabs him quickly dragging him into an alleyway; so he is crouching with another crouching there with him.

Tamaki turns in fear only to see familiar grey eyes staring back at him and even with a helmet on for protection he instantly recognizes the other. "Kyouya?!"

"Shush." Kyouya tells him then glances to the entrance of the alley way before turning back to Tamaki. "I can explain."

"Kyouya." Tamaki begins but Kyouya places a finger on the blondes lips.

"Please. Let me speak." Kyouya says almost in a sigh. "I was being followed and we don't say anything that would count as becoming spies anyways." He begins. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you so instead I figured out a plan. I joined in the group that came here and spent time training just to make sure I do my best with my plan. I'm going to get you to safety."

Tamaki removes Kyouyas hand from his face area. "Kyouya many people are dying."

Kyouya sighs. "I know. But Kaoru plans to win this war so it can end. It's the main reason behind coming here and attacking." He glances to the entrance way then back to Tamaki. "We need to get going." He's almost fully stands as he turns to go away from the entrance.

"Kyouya wait!"

Kyouya stops and turns to look to the other.

"Hikaru wants us to help him end the war." Tamaki says.

"He got someone to follow you too?" Kyouya questions.

"Actually Haruhi and Renge followed me. Hikaru did become informed sometime after that." Tamaki corrects the raven haired male. "But he talked to me asking if we could help stop the war."

Kyouya looks thoughtful for a moment. "It's dangerous."

"I know." Tamaki says before Kyouya can say another word. "But we need to stop this fighting!"

"Tamaki..." Kyouya turns to fully face him. "It will end. This is the deciding battle that will determine the winner." He reaches a hand towards him. "So come. Let's get you to safety."

"What about the others? And all the deaths that is going to happen thanks to this battle!?" Tamaki questions gesturing to the entrance of the alleyway.

"I can only do so much Tamaki. I am not some miracle worker. The least I can do is make sure the one I love is safe." Kyouya says a little sternly.

"Kyouya!" Tamaki whines. "There must be something!"

"I'm afraid not. I'm only one person."

Tamaki smiles. "That's where you're wrong."

Kyouya blinks. "Are you going to say what I think you're going to say?"

"You have me! Together we're two people!"

"I was hoping you wouldn't say that." Kyouya sighs. "You don't even know how to fight Tamaki! Along with the fact that you have no armour and no weapons."

"But we can work as team. Figure out a strategy." Tamaki counters with a determined face. "Alright Kyouya!?"

Kyouya sighs. "It's too dangerous. I'm not going to lose the one I love so much. I cannot allow you to dash into the fight. Your best bet for survival is to come with me to someplace safe until the battle is won."

"We need to help the others!" Tamaki whimpers. "I promise I'll be careful and avoid as much of the fight as possible!"

"I'm not going to take chances right now Tamaki." Kyouya tells him sternly. "I don't think I'll be able to handle it if something happened to you."

"Kyouya…."

"I'm sorry Tamaki." Kyouya apologizes. "But please try to understand."

Tamaki looks away then seems to get an idea but tries to hide that he did though he failed since Kyouya noticed.

"Tamaki?" Kyouya questions and Tamaki looks back to him. "Oh no."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter fifteen:

Tamaki looks away then looks back to Kyouya.

"The puppy eyes." Kyouya takes a step back but it's already too late. He's seen the puppy eyes. He sighs his shoulders falling in defeat. "Ok. Tamaki…. You win…."

"Woof?" Tamaki barks excitedly.

"We'll figure something out."

Suddenly Kyouya is tackled by Tamaki in a hug causing both of them to fall to the ground as Kyouya wasn't expecting the sudden hug.

Kyouya hugs back. "Alright. Now then. We must get moving if we are to do something."

Tamaki clambers off of the other letting him sit up. "Let's do this!" He says determinedly.

"First things first." Kyouya takes off his helmet and places it upon Tamaki's head. "It's not too much but it's something."

Tamaki grins at the other.

Kyouya glances back to the entrance. "We need a plan." He says.

"Get in there and save as many lives as possible." Tamaki says in full confidence.

"If we do that we have a higher chance of being killed. We can't just charge right into it." Kyouya says almost in a sigh as he pushes up his glasses. "But we better think of something fast."

Meanwhile...

Hikaru and Kaorus swords clash together as Kaoru swings to attack but Hikaru once again moves to block it.

Kaorus P.O.V

As the fight continues I can remember a time before I left to make my own kingdom even as I continue to fight Hikaru.

Flashback:

I am at a celebration and I am sitting alone. I glance to where Hikaru is talking to others who are all happy to be talking to him. I look away with a slight sigh at this. I'm in Hikarus shadow and its not something I enjoy.

Sure there are some people who prefer me over Hikaru... However... Even when I walk around at night I don't usually see anyone out and about.

They hide and sleep the night away... I was sure that at least some would sleep in the day then hang out at night... It seems I was wrong.

My eyes narrow as I look around at the people who most of them here follow Hikaru. "Is my light not good enough for you?!" I question to myself. "Am I not worthy enough to be equals with Hikaru in your eyes?!" I look away. "So you think I'm better off as just Hikarus shadow don't you?! That's why I dislike coming to events like this. Always alone." I finally have enough and stand up out of my seat. I turn and leave not even looking to Hikaru as I just leave. I head outside to walk around for a bit maybe find some of my followers so I won't feel so alone.

Later that day...

The celebration is over and I am in my room when a knock comes to the door.

I have my cloak off and I was taking a moments break since I'll need to take care of things when night comes around. I turn and Hikaru comes in.

"Kaoru?"

I turn away grabbing my cloak from my bed. "What is it?"

"Why did you walk out on the celebration?" Hikaru asks.

"Why does it matter?" I question putting my cloak back on.

"Kaoru. You know that being at celebrations like that is important." Hikaru tells me.

"Maybe for you." I tell him back probably a little more sharply than I intended.

"Kaoru..." He begins but I won't hear it.

"Hikaru. I'm not interested in those celebrations." I say then I walk past him heading away from him as I leave my room. I turn a corner then look back to make sure I wasn't followed before turning away to continue heading off on my way. "They are celebrations for just you. It's better for me to just go out away from things like those." I mutter to myself. "All it does is remind me that I am just a shadow and also fuel the anger I have from being in Hikarus shadow." I clench my hands into fists. "I'm sick of it! I'm sick of not being equal to Hikaru. We're supposed to rule together as equals with keeping peace and harmony to the kingdom. I won't be in his shadow for much longer... I'll show them that the night and moon are wonderful. They'll soon be seeing the night as an equal to the day and no longer below it."

End of flashback.

I made sure that's what happened and I declared war upon Hikaru because I want to show my worthiness to all of them. My kingdom is might and strong making me feel proud of it plus those that help make up the Lunar Empire's population are also those that I am proud of.

Though Kyouya is one that is starting to fall through. He could very easily become a traitor thanks to his relationship.

I swing again and this time manage to knock Hikaru back a little. I block an attack done on impulse from him then as I knock his sword out of his hands I kick his stomach to push him back.

He falls to the ground and I quickly move forward.

I stand over him raising my sword with the blade pointing down straight at him. "This is where you lose." I tell him and his eyes widen. I bring the sword down making it head straight for him.

He quickly raises one arm positioned as if having a shield in which a shield of a softly glowing yellow color that's slightly transparent appears blocking my attack.

My sword slams into it and I clench my teeth but keep pushing downwards.

Hikaru is fighting against my pushing in trying to stay alive.

I almost smirk when I notice the shield crack a little and I keep going. I know that he can't keep this up for too much longer. I am more powerful since it is night and the full moon gleams proudly in the sky with a black blanket with stars around it.

No one's P.O.V.

Hikaru knows that if he doesn't do something soon he is going to be attacked and killed.

"I will end this war!" Kaoru hisses as he continues to push downwards.

Hikaru blinks as he gets an idea. "Not like this." He says then raises his free hand aiming it at Kaoru. He quickly sends a small blast of his power.

This causes Kaoru to be knocked back so he flies backwards.

Hikaru had done this just in time because just as he knocks Kaoru back the shield breaks meaning that he would be dead if he had not sent Kaoru flying back.

Kaoru lands in a slight sitting position and opens his eyes with a glare in Hikarus direction only to get up. "Fine then." He raises his sword to be held diagonally in front of him making sure that Hikaru can see it. "If you want to throw in our power into this fight then I'm game."

A few black lines of electricity appearing here and there, not at the same time, move up slightly mostly around the sword but also a little around Kaoru before disappearing.

"Let's play this game shall we _brother_?"

Hikaru notices that his own sword had not been knocked too far away so as he scrambles to his feet he grabs his sword only to turn to Kaoru.

Kaoru is shifting his sword as the black lines of electricity seem to appear a little more often.

Hikaru realizes that Kaoru plans on attacking with his own powers and he closes his eyes only for the few yellow lines of electricity to start moving around his body slowly appearing more often. He opens his eyes as soon as he pretty much reaches the same amount of power gathering that Kaoru has reached. "Maybe if I knock Kaoru down he might listen to reasoning." He whispers to himself. "I don't want to hurt him but I won't allow my kingdom to fall without doing something to stop it."

Kaoru slightly raises his sword a little higher as a small black ball appears at the tip of the sword with swirls of black energy seeming to come from around the sword swirls into the ball making it bigger and bigger.

"Here it comes." Hikaru says as his eyes narrow slightly in concentration.

"I will bring an end to this. No more will there be a war." Kaoru whispers to himself. "I must make sure of this and that we win. For the Lunar Empire's sake."

Hikaru raises a hand creating a ball like Kaoru except the color is yellow and the yellow energy seems to be coming from around his arm swirling into the ball that is at the tip of his hand as if the tip of his fingers could brush against it.

Kaoru swings his sword diagonally sending the slightly large ball of black energy heading for Hikaru as it brushes against the ground as it moves.

Hikaru does the same but with his hand sending an equally large ball only moments after Kaoru sends his.

"WAIT!"

"YOU IDIOT!"

The two balls clash together causing a slight explosion with some smoke around really where the two balls were when they collided and a helmet goes flying into the air.

Hikaru and Kaoru pause with a gasp of surprise as they watch in shock at the place where their attacks collided.

The slight explosion and slight wave of energy that blows past like a breeze causes the others fighting to stop as they turn to see what has just happened.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter sixteen:

Everyone watches in shock and some in horror as Tamaki is seen finishing his fall to the ground as the smoke clears.

Tamaki lays there seemingly unmoving.

Kyouya races over and slows to a pause to watch in hopeful horror that Tamaki is going to be ok.

Still no movement so hesitantly Kyouya moves forward until he drops to his knees next to Tamaki.

"Tamaki?" Kyouya hesitantly reaches towards the blonde while everyone just watches on in shock at what has happened.

Suddenly Tamaki's body turns to stone as if a reaction to the power he was hit with.

"Tamaki!" Kyouya gasps hoping that his eyes are just playing tricks on him.

Hikaru looks up to look to Kaoru. "This is enough." He says.

"I told you that this war will end!" Kaoru swings to point his sword at Hikaru.

"Kaoru! Look around!" Hikaru says not fazed by Kaorus sword pointing in his direction.

Kaoru lets his eyes flicker around themselves at everyone standing watching now as the fighting has come to a stop.

"We are all human." Hikaru says. "We all look the same. We might like different things but in the end we are all human."

Kaoru's eyes look back to Hikaru as he remains silent for a few moments longer. He glances down slightly flickering his eyes side to side in slight thought.

Hikaru is about to speak but before he can Kaoru lowers his sword to hang at his side.

Kaoru looks back to Hikaru but instead of giving a smile as Hikaru had hoped he would he looks dead serious. "We are." He says. "We are all human in the end. I've always known that." He begins. "To end the war… To win so another war would not brew from arguments on would have won…" He pauses but continues before anyone can say anything. "But…" He looks to Tamaki and Kyouya as Kyouya desperately tries to think about what to do. "It appears an idiot running into a place he should have known to stay away from… To show that we can win the war. That we are strong enough to win and end this war." He closes his eyes taking a deep breath then opens his eyes halfway. "Is all I wanted…" He lets his eyes flicker around once more.

"I never doubted either of our strengths Kaoru." Hikaru says with a small smile. "What I wanted was to have this war end as well." He takes a small step forward. "Together we can end this war. Together we can not only make both kingdoms powerful but we can also save them." He glances slightly down. "Kaoru… I can understand why you did what you did… I was a bit of an idiot and a little bit of a jerk not really noticing what was going on until you left. I don't blame you for how you reacted to everything. So don't worry about that."

Kaoru turns back to Hikaru. "We… We've used quite a good bit of our powers in this single fight and in that one attack." He says. "How do you even propose that we fix this?"

Hikaru looks to Tamaki as Kyouya turns to look from Kaoru to Hikaru in hope that they are saying there is a way that they can fix this. "It will not be easy. And teamwork will be the key here."

"We do not have enough power to reverse it." Kaoru points out. "Even if we combine our powers then it still won't be enough right now."

Kyouya looks down to Tamaki then turns to look upwards only to blink as his gaze comes to rest upon the moon in the sky. In that instant an idea strikes him almost making him gasp that he hadn't thought of it sooner. He whips his head around to look to Kaoru almost causing himself to get whiplash. "I think I might have an answer your highnesses!" He says getting attention to him and he turns to look to Hikaru to make sure that they both know he is talking to both of them. "It might be our best option."

"What is it?" Hikaru asks kindly.

"Please speak." Kaoru says in agreement.

As if the two were giving permission thus saying that they are allowing Kyouya to toss his idea of what they could do to save Tamaki into the open.

"The alters!"

Kaoru and Hikaru blink as Kyouya mentions the alters.

"All of us can use them to give you two more power." Kyouya proposes. "Then maybe you might just have enough power to help Tamaki!"

"That just might work." Kaoru says slightly thoughtful. "But if we are to try it then we must hurry. Before it is too late." He turns to look to some of the crowd looking on. "Taru!" He says.

One of the people from the Lunar Empire steps forward giving a salute. "Yes your highness?" He asks as his brown eyes watch Kaoru.

"Take all those able back home. Get everyone to the alter and you all do your best. Anyone too hurt to go will stay here and do what they can here. Be swift!" Kaoru orders.

"As you wish your majesty!"

Soon those from the Lunar Empire that can go without slowing the group down are rushing to get back home so they can get everyone to give their moon God power.

Kyouya stays wanting to be there if they are successful in saving Tamaki.

Kaoru turns back just in time to see Hikaru giving the orders to get everyone possible to the alter to begin praying or worshiping. He had been too wrapped up in making sure that his orders are given he didn't notice Hikaru moving to do the same.

Hikaru turns and meets Kaoru's eyes only to smile confidently as well as giving a nod as if to silently tell Kaoru that he is sure that they can do it.

Kaoru glances to the full moon almost in thought.

Hikaru looks back to Tamaki hoping that they are not too late. He turns to glance around to watch as the last people are hurrying to get to the alter as fast as they can. "Hurry my subjects." He says to himself under his breath. "Before time runs out."

Kaoru closes his eyes for a few moments and takes a deep breath. He hopes that those from the Lunar Empire will soon be giving him power. "We don't have too much time left." He says in a quiet whisper to himself.

Hikaru almost gasps as he feels the power he is getting from his people's prayers and worship at the alter they all hurried to, rushing through him. He's never felt a burst of power like this before and as it continues a circle on the ground that makes a ring around him starts to glow a dark yellow color with a slight disturbance in the air causing dust to be stirred up slightly in a breeze.

They wait a little longer and Hikaru feels rather powerful then Kaoru's eyes snap open as power rushes through his body.

Kaoru lowers his head and the circle around him like the one around Hikaru starts to glow but Kaoru's is a silver blue color. "Let's do this."

AN:

Part of this was written on my phone. Hopefully all autocorrects were caught.

I hope that you are enjoying this story.

Reviews are awesome and flamers will be used to make cookies!

Kaoru.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter seventeen:

Hikaru and Kaoru raise their hands their eyes narrowed in focus and determination. They ready their powers as Kyouya quickly backs away from Tamaki then they send a beam each so the two beams collide.

The beams manage to create a ball around Tamaki as the two colors, of yellow from Hikaru and silver blue this time from Kaoru instead of black, mixing together.

The two keep this up as they use all that they can hoping that it's not too late and that it will work.

Kyouya knows he probably should be at an alter to give either of them more power but he wants to be here when it is done. He notices that anyone who had to stay behind where they were due to wounds where praying where they were so he decides to start doing that as well. He brings his hands up together tilting his head slightly down as his eyes flutter shut. "Our dearest moon God Kaoru." He begins praying speaking under his breath since you can speak or say it in your head depending on what suits you usually unless the one you are praying to is right there.

Though if it's to give more power it really doesn't matter if you speak out loud or not.

Some even wonder if the one they are praying to gets the prayers in his head thus making him hear the voice of anyone praying to him at the time.

"Please. By the power of the moon and your night." Kyouya continues. "Please find the strength and take every bit of power you need to help the poor idiotic soul." He takes a moment to pause. "I know you can do it. I know that you can because you are strong. You are a leader and you've never let us down. So please. Please be able to help. We owe so much to you and we thank you for all you've done so far while hoping you will continue to help as time goes on." He continues praying going with whatever comes to mind.

Kaorus P.O.V

 _I know you can do it._

 _You're the strongest out of any of us._

 _You will always be my favourite God. Because you are just too amazing to put into words that will correctly describe it._

 _You are compassionate, strong and willing to think of our safety. You wanted to end the war for us and we all are very happy for everything you've done as well as all that we know you will continue to do for us._

The prayers continue to come into my mind usually one by one like a haunting echo of their voices.

With each prayer I get another jolt of power rushing through my body.

It feels so wonderful to have this happen and at a rate that I've never had happen before.

All of this power coursing through my body! It's incredible! I feel like I can do anything!

Hikarus P.O.V.

 _Please sun god. Please save the poor soul._

 _Please save him. He may be an idiot but he truly cares about others._

 _We all believe in you. We all know that you can do it. You really can. You're our God and we will continue to worship you for a very very long time because you're the best God in our eyes._

 _Oh sun god. With your power and leadership we feel like we can do anything as long as you are there with us. You are the glue that helps to hold this entire kingdom together and you keep us strong. You are willing to join in on the fight instead of protecting yourself by hiding inside. We appreciate everything you do and we just know you can do this._

This power... It's indescribable incredible!

The prayers of all of my citizens are going through my head almost like clearly spoken ghost whispers ringing in my head.

Jolts of power rushing through my body in a way I've never felt before.

We can do this!

No one's P.O.V.

The two continue to do what they can still sending as much power as they can into this.

"You can do it! I know you can!" A little girl calls out obviously meant for both of the twins so she had to say it out loud.

Suddenly there's a small flash on the moon catching the attention of everyone as it makes a slightly bright, but not bright enough to blind anyone or make them shield their eyes, illuminated light like energy for a second.

People turn to it and suddenly the moon sends what looks like a dark silvery blue lightning bolt that appears more grey than blue down onto Kaoru with an explosion of light happening causing people who are within a certain distance to cover their eyes.

As the light dies down people who are still where they can see what had been happening, lower their hands to look to see what has just happened.

The beams and any sign of the twins using their powers is gone.

The twins are laying on the ground seemingly unconscious and Tamaki is still laying where he was on the ground.

Kaoru's helmet is laying on the ground not far from him as if it got knocked off in the blast of energy light that happened.

Kyouya hurries over to Tamaki and kneels down beside him. He is about to reach towards Tamaki when suddenly the stone seems to crumble off of him like an eggshell falling apart.

Tamaki gasps as his eyes snap open.

Immediately Kyouya jump hugs Tamaki with tears of happiness shining in his eyes though his eyes are hidden by the glare on his glasses as he makes sure it's that way subconsciously.

A few people slightly approach the twins that they follow orders of but hesitate in fear that something bad has happened.

Kyouya turns to thank the twins but freezes with his eyes widening in horror upon seeing that Kaoru, who he turned to first, is unconscious on the ground. His head whips to look to Hikaru seeing that Hikaru is also unconscious on the ground.

Tamaki raises his head looking to Kyouya slightly confused then looks to Hikaru and gasps in shock mixed with horror.

People are rushing from the alter to go see what happened and freeze the moment that their eyes come to rest upon the twins on the ground.

There is silence as people are in shock and in horror giving enough time for people from the Lunar Empire to come and freeze upon seeing Kaoru on the ground.

Finally a few hesitant people move forward to check on the twins as everyone holds their breaths at what will happen fearing that the worse may have happened.

Haruhi and another female crouch by Hikaru while Hunny and a woman crouch by Kaoru.

Haruhi and Hunny reach towards the twin that they are crouched by hoping that the worst hasn't happened.

AN:

Most of this chapter was written on my phone at work so I hope that any mistake was caught but I may have missed some.

Hope you are enjoying so far and reviews are awesome along with that flamers will be used to make cake!

Kaoru.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter eighteen:

Haruhi and Hunny check to see if the twins are still alive first and they both are a little warm at least. They don't see any wounds at least not right away.

"Maybe it's just exhaustion?" Haruhi wonders out loud.

"That's a possibility." Kyouya says slightly thoughtfully in agreement. "I mean it would probably have taken a lot of magical energy to do what they did."

Suddenly there is a soft groan.

Hikaru's head shifts as he begins to possibly awaken.

"Hikaru?" Haruhi questions in hope as they watch hopeful.

Hikaru's eyes blink open slightly to half way causing people to become a little relaxed upon seeing that Hikaru is still indeed alive.

"Hikaru! Your majesty! It's so good to see you open your eyes!" Haruhi says with a sigh of relief.

"Your highness…. Why won't you wake up?" Hunny questions in a slightly meek voice. He stares worried and scared down at Kaoru.

A little tensely Hikaru sits up with Haruhi partially ready to help if needed.

Hikaru turns to look and sees that Kaoru still seems to be unconscious. He tries to get up as worry and fear flash across his features but he stumbles obviously weakened from using so much power.

"Here let me help." Haruhi kindly offers and she stands letting Hikaru lean against her as she gently holds one of his arms. She helps Hikaru over towards where Kaoru is lying.

Tamaki and Kyouya back off out of the way to allow Hikaru and Haruhi to pass.

Once Hikaru has reached a close distance to where Kaoru is he slips out of Haruhi's grip falling to his knees.

Hikaru slightly crawls just the small amount of space left between him and Kaoru. "Kaoru?" He asks almost hesitantly as he reaches out slightly towards the other.

There doesn't appear to be any response.

Hikaru blinks in horror as he hopes that the worst has not occurred. "Kaoru…" He lets a hand come to rest upon Kaoru's shoulder. "Kaoru!" He slightly shakes the other gently. "Kaoru… Get up Kaoru…." Tears begin to form in his eyes. "Please. Get up. You have to."

So far there is still no response.

Hikaru hardly notices a few tears falling down his face as this continues. His head whips up to look to the crowd around them. "Where's a medic?" He demands.

Soon a few people approach and two crouch beside Kaoru as Hunny backs away.

One of the medics reach out checking for a pulse.

Hikaru watches with hope that it isn't too late.

"There's still hope. Weak but there." The medic says.

Hikaru takes a slight sigh of relief upon hearing this. "Then help him." He pleads.

"We will do what we can your highness." The medic says and the three medics that approached begin doing what they can not wanting to move him yet.

Hikaru begins to think about what had happened. He remembers that he and Kaoru were trying to help Tamaki and he had opened one eyes slightly to try to see if it was working… that's when he saw a small flash on the moon that makes a slightly bright, but not bright enough to blind anyone or make them shield their eyes, illuminated light like energy for a second. He remembers looking with his eyes up to it and suddenly the moon sends what looks like a dark silvery blue lightning bolt that appears more grey than blue down in the direction of where Kaoru is with an explosion of light as he senses a sudden huge burst of power coming from Kaoru. He remembers the light blinding him so he sees white before everything faded to black in which it remained like that until he found himself waking up feeling weak. He closes his eyes a little tightly just wishing that he could do something but he is much too weak and used all he can give right now to help heal Tamaki.

It also doesn't help that the moon, that went back to being normal after the flash light died down, is still currently in the sky.

After a few moments Hikaru opens his eyes to half way then blinks to open them all the way when he spots movement.

He looks up in hope as he watches Kaoru for any other signs of movement.

Kaoru's eyes scrunch up slightly before he slowly blinks them open to half way.

Hikaru's eyes fill with tears and he practically jump hugs Kaoru as best as he can. "Kaoru!"

Kaoru blinks with his eyes still half way open and he slightly turns his head to look to the other as best as he can as Hikaru's head is by his shoulder so the underside of his chin is facing Kaoru's shoulder. "Hikaru?" He questions with a very weak voice that almost sounds a little rough.

Hikaru pulls back enough to look at Kaoru's face making slight worry flash across his face.

"Hikaru…." Kaoru tries to raise a hand but is shaky and seems to be struggling to do so.

Hikaru reaches a hand down gently taking Kaoru's hand in his own only to bring it up to press it against his cheek.

"You're… Crying….."

Hikaru almost wants to chuckle slightly but instead lets out a small huff of air like a small 'ha' in response. "They're tears of happiness." He explains. "I thought I lost you… We all did."

Kaoru blinks then he lets himself glance around as best as he can seeing many relieved faces of people from both the Solar Kingdom and the Lunar Empire, those from the Lunar Empire who could go rushed to see what had happened, seeing that if he didn't know better it would kind of look like one kingdom together. He doesn't notice Hikaru lower his hand down from his cheek to place it so it gently is resting on Kaoru's chest obviously not wanting to take the chance of putting any strain on Kaoru then after that is done Hikaru moves to let his hands rest on the ground on either side of his own body.

"But it'll be ok. Surely with enough rest both of us will be fine." Hikaru says causing Kaoru to turn back to him.

Kaoru nods softly then he speaks before anyone can say a word. "Peace?"

Hikaru blinks in surprise before his gaze softens with a smile. He nods. "Peace." He agrees as he places his two hands on Kaoru's hand that's on his chest.

People cheer making Kaoru and Hikaru to glance to them with smiles on their faces.

The cheers soon die down and though it probably will take some getting used to the peace is warmly accepted as it ends the war that has killed many.

A Lunar Empire solider who is missing his helmet showing off black slightly messy hair moves forward gently picking Kaoru up into his arms bridal style. "We will return him home safely." He promises as the people from the Lunar Empire get ready to leave. "Thank you your highness." He turns and begins heading off to go home with the others following behind him…. Except for Kyouya.

Tamaki turns to Kyouya who turns with a smile.

"I think I would rather stay here with you right now." Kyouya says and Tamaki smiles only to jump hug him happily with Kyouya managing to not fall over when this happens.

Hikaru smiles just happy with how everything turned out in the end. He is helped up by a Solar Kingdom solider who takes him away to the castle to go get some rest.

And so with that the war comes to an end though for the first while any patrols sent out to help keep danger away that encountered a patrol from the other kingdom would get ready to attack… Only to remember that they are no longer enemies so they relax before nodding in greeting then heading off on their way.

Kyouya and Tamaki decided that sometimes they would spend their time in Tamaki's home and sometimes it would be in Kyouya's home instead though they always had it where they both will be living in the same house together either way.

Some people would take some time visiting the other kingdom like a vacation or a trip that they have decided to take as they now can do so thanks to the peace.

As for Kaoru and Hikaru they got a good amount of rest and recovered well so everything in the end turned out fine.

The end.

AN:

Ok I did my best to not rush the ending so I hope that it worked.

I hope you all have enjoyed this story and Reviews are awesome with Flamers being used to make cake!

Feel free to check out other stories on my account if you want.

Thank you for reading.

Kaoru.


End file.
